Destiné remplacé
by Capucette
Summary: Bella vient enfin de fêter ses 18 ans. Elle décide donc de préparer sa vie d'adulte comme elle l'entend. Sauf que le comportement de son père est devenu étrange depuis. Lui cache-t-il quelque chose ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Interrogations

Je suis en train de tourner en rond dans ma chambre en me mordant les lèvres. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, je suis vraiment trop stresser. Je change de technique, à la place je me ronge les ongles jusqu'au plus loin que je peux atteindre. Cela fait quelques semaines que j'ai envoyé mon inscription pour Dartmouth et je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse. Sois qu'ils sont en retard, ou je suis très impatiente. Pourquoi est-ce si long? Ne devrais-je pas déjà avoir ma réponse. Ont-ils aimé mon travail? Trop de questions qui ne valaient pas la peine de poser. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'inquiéter trop longtemps car quand j'ai entendu les pneus de la voiture de patrouille de mon père qui rentrais dans la cour, une autre inquiétude vint s'installer dans ma tête : Charlie. Cela faisait depuis mon dix-huitième anniversaire qu'il avait l'air nerveux…très nerveux. N'empêche, cela faisait que quelques jours que j'avais eu dix-huit ans mais, cela commence à m'inquiéter. Est-ce par rapport au travail? Est-ce de ma faute? Je ne pouvais répondre à toutes les questions que je me posais ces temps-ci. Ce qui m'aidait en rien de calmer mes craintes.

-Bella?

J'ai sursauté en entendant la voix de Charlie qui venait de derrière ma porte.

-Entres, papa! répondis-je

Il est entré avec quelque chose dans les mains, je n'ai pas distingué ce que c'était. Sûrement des paperasses pour son travail.

-Je crois que ceci t'appartiens, me dit-il

Il m'a tendu une enveloppe. Je n'avais pas porté attention sur l'adresse de qui venait ceci, mais en ouvrant l'enveloppe, j'ai remarqué que c'était ma réponse pour Dartmouth. J'ai déplié la lettre à toute vitesse. J'ai porté attention seulement à ce qui était le plus important et…et…

-Papa, j'ai été accepté à Dartmouth! criai-je

-Euh…oui, félicitation Bella, dit-il

Encore une fois, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Oui, je venais d'être accepter pour Dartmouth mais, je n'avais pas la tête à me réjouir avec l'état de Charlie.

Plus les jours passèrent, plus le jour où je devrais partir pour Dartmouth avançais. Et l'état de Charlie ne s'améliorait pas. J'avais interrogé Emmett sur le sujet mais, comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien remarqué.

Emmett? As-tu remarqué l'état de Charlie dernièrement? Lui avais-je demandé

Il s'avait raclé la gorge et avait ajouté d'un air mal à l'aise:

-Oui

-Bon, je le s'avais que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir remarqué son état bizarre, dis-je

-Quoi? Ah, excuse, je croyais que tu m'avais demandé si j'avais faim. Non, je n'ai rien remarqué, m'avait-il répondu

Il s'était esclaffé. Comme d'habitude, peut importe le moment, il s'avait faire des blagues.

-Non c'est sérieux, Emmett. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Tu n'as pas remarqué comment il se comporte en ma présence? Il est vraiment étrange. Comme s'il me cachait quelques choses. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas me poser des questions, lui avais-je répondu avec inquiétude.

-Tu capotes la sœur, comme d'habitude, je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées. Tu es sûrement stresser à cause de Dartmouth. Relaxe, m'avait-il justifié.

Il est parti avec un air inquiet, comme s'il s'avait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Ce qui m'inquiétait. Il avait beau essayer de me faire oublier mes inquiétudes il n'avait pas réussi…il l'est avait même empiré.

Je suis très fatiguée, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. La conversation que j'avais eue avec Emmett hier, n'avait pas aidé. Je continuais toujours à me poser des questions. Pourquoi est-il aussi étrange en ma présence? Est-ce qu'il me cachait quelque chose? Emmett est-il au courant? Encore une fois, je ne pouvais avoir une réponse. De toute façon, je devais aller travailler à la librairie, ce qui devrait me changer les idées. Quand j'ai fini mon déjeuner, j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte, je suis allée ouvrir. C'était Angela qui venait me chercher pour le travaille.

-Salut, dis-je d'une voix endormie

-Salut, me répondit-elle

Elle m'a regardé de la tête au pied, je n'étais pas habiller, pas peigner et il était déjà 9h00.

-Dis-moi, ça va toi? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme, m'a-t-elle répondu

Elle avait raison, avec toutes ces questions que me posais ces temps-ci, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à dormir.

-Euh, je monte en haut me préparer et je vais tout expliquer après.

Elle à hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. À ce moment même, je suis monté dans ma chambre en vitesse, j'ai enfilé mon habit de travail, je me suis peigner mais en vitesse donc je ne crois pas que ça est fait une différence. Je suis descendu aussi que je suis monté, mais rendu en bas, j'étais par terre, ce qui ne me surprend pas. Angela à échapper un petit rire mais elle s'est racler la gorge tout de suite après. Je me suis relever et je suis sorti dehors accompagner d'Angela. J'ai verrouillé la porte et je suis monté avec Angela dans ma Chevrolet rouillé.

-Est-ce qu'on est obligé de prendre ta Chevrolet pour aller travaillé, c'est pas que je ne l'aime pas c'est juste que tu sais, à la place que tes pneus crève, ton moteur explose , que ton cabot tombe et que toi et moi on se retrouve à terre sur la route, on peut prendre ma voiture.

J'ai démarré ma Chevrolet trop blesser qu'elle est insulté ma voiture.

Sur l'heure du dîner, Angela m'a demandé :

-Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air en forme?

Encore une fois, le stresse vint en moi.

-Ces temps-ci, mon père à vraiment l'air de me cacher quelque chose. En plus, je crois qu'Emmett est au courant, expliquai-je

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire tout ça? me demanda-t-elle

-Quand il est en ma présence, il est vraiment mal à l'aise et Emmett aussi. Exemple : Quand j'ai eu la lettre que j'étais accepté pour Dartmouth, il avait l'air de me cacher quelque chose et…

Elle m'a interrompu et elle m'a dit :

-T'a été accepter pour Dartmouth!

-Oui pourquoi? Demandai-je.

-Moi aussi! me dit-elle

Elle a sautée de joie et…moi aussi. Ça me rassure un peu de ne pas être seule là bas.

-Mais revenons à ce que tu as dit sur ton père, me rappela-t-elle

- Quand il a appris que j'étais accepté pour Dartmouth, il avait l'air de me cacher quelque chose et quand il est parti il était vraiment mal à l'aise, expliquai-je

-Mais peut-être qu'il avait cet air là parce qu'il n'avait pas hâte que tu le quitte.

Cette conclusion était probable mais je vais m'informer auprès de mon père.

-Euh…notre heure de dîner est terminer, on se reparle tantôt? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui, à tantôt! Répondis-je

Quand ma journée de travail fût terminée, je suis allé reporter Angela chez elle. Notre conversation de tantôt me tracassais. Angela avait-elle raison au sujet de Charlie? Était-il étrange avec moi car il ne voulait pas que je parte? Encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de trop m'inquiéter. La voiture de patrouille de mon père était dans la cour, normalement il ne devrait pas être à la maison si tôt. Je me suis stationner au coté de la voiture de mon père et je suis rentré vite pour voir ce qu'il faisait à la maison si tôt. Quand je suis entré, Emmett était assis sur le divan au coté de mon père. Tout deux avaient l'air inquiet.

-Bella, il faut qu'on parle chérie, me dit Charlie

Il m'a fit signe de m'asseoir, j'ai obéie.

Allais-je enfin avoir la réponse de toutes mes interrogations?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je l'a voyais pas venir celle-là

Après de longues minutes de silence, Charlie à commencer à parler. Enfin!

-Bella, tu as dû remarquer mon état étrange depuis quelques jours

Ben tien!

-Euh…oui, et j'ai vraiment commencé à m'inquiéter, rétorquai-je

-Je m'excuse, ce n'était pas mon but, mais il y avait une raison…dit-il

Il s'est interrompu. L'à, encore une fois, une dose d'angoisse m'a envahie. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passait? Allait-il bien? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il me

Cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait toujours pas continué sa phrase, je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe, dis-je embêter

Comme d'habitude, Emmett recommença avec son humour.

-On à gagner le gros lot et papa veut garder l'argent à lui seul, mais il ne sait pas comment te le dire. Dans le font, il veut nous des hériter.

-Emmett! Gronda Charlie

-Ben à la place de lui cacher, dis-lui, s'impatienta Emmett

-Quoi, tu étais au courant, m'écriai-je

-Euh…oui, dit Emmett

-Et pas moi, répondis-je frustré

-Bella, comme tu vois, je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, m'expliqua Charlie

Il a essayé de m'adoucir et il a réussi. Mais pourquoi est-ce si difficile?

-Charlie, si tu ne lui dit pas tout de suite, je vais être obligé de m'échapper et de lui dire, dit Emmett

-Papa! insistai-je

Tout à coup, on a entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Oh non, pas déjà! soupira Charlie

Qui était derrière la porte? Pourquoi avait-il encore plus l'air inquiet? Pourquoi avait-il dit « Oh non, _pas déjà_! »

Emmett est allé ouvrir la porte, pendant que Charlie et moi étions figer dans nos pensé. Charlie, d'un air inquiet et moi d'un air soucieux.

Dernier la porte, il y avait un homme aux yeux brun foncé. Il y avait des cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui lui tombait sur les épaules, sa peau était d'une couleur très pâle (comme moi). Il avançait avec une grasse impressionnante (tout le contraire de moi). Dernier lui, il y avait deux homme. Le premier de taille moyenne avec des cheveux blancs comme la neige qui lui tombe sur les épaules. Le deuxième, encore de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noirs qui lui tombe sur les épaules. Il me faisait penser au premier homme aux yeux brun foncé. Il s'est avancer et à saluer Charlie.

-Ah, cher frère, comme je suis content de vous revoir! dit-il

-Moi de même, répondit Charlie

Il s'est avancé vers moi le visage émerveillé.

-Je suppose que t'es la charmante Bella, soupira-t-il

-Euh…Oui, réussi-je à prononcé

-Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi, je suis Aro, se présenta-t-il

Un vague souvenir de lui vint dans ma tête.

-Non effectivement, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de vous, dis-je

Je voulais garder mes distances de cet homme, il me paraissait étrange.

-C'est ce que je pensais, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était aux funérailles de ta mère. Pauvre toi, tu n'étais pas du tout consciente de se qui se passait.

Je n'aimais pas la façon donc il parlait des funérailles de ma mère, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux à force de me rappeler de cet événement inoubliable.

-Bon, alors, où sont vos valises Miss Swan? me demanda-t-il

Pourquoi m'appelait-il Miss Swan? Pourquoi mes valises?

-Papa, quel est le rapport avec mes valises? Demandai-je

-Non Aro, je ne lui aie pas encore dit, dit Charlie

-Quoi? Mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps moi, elle est supposer partir d'ici demain alors grouille toi de lui dire pour qu'elle puisse se préparer et partir.

Oh non! Il fallait que je parte. Mais où? Si il ne se grouille pas, je vais exploser de stresse.

-Bella…commença Charlie

Papa grouille toi et continue ta phrase!

-Bella…tu devras partir avec ton oncle Aro car…car…tu fais partie d'une famille royale, oui chérie, tu es princesse.

-Bien, maintenant Bella, va te préparer, m'ordonna Aro

Quoi! Moi, Bella Swan, princesse! Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi moi? Je ne suis pas du tout dans le genre, je suis maladroite et très, très imparfaite et défectueuse. Il y a une erreur c'est sûr. Pourquoi est-ce moi et pas Emmett?

-Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Emmett qui a hérité du trône? Demandai-je

-Emmett à refuser, et tu es notre seule héritière qui reste si on ne veut pas que ce soit la fin, m'expliqua Charlie

-En passant, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis, rétorqua Emmett le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la vie, chaque sœur à le goût de donner un coup de poing à son grand-frère au moins une fois.

Bella? me demanda Aro. Voudriez-vous allez vous préparez je vous prie?

-Euh…oui majesté, répondis-je

Ceci me parut bizarre de parler comme ça. Je suis monté jusqu'à ma chambre pour pouvoir faire mes valises. Au moins une bonne nouvelle : J'ai eu la réponse à toutes mes interrogations…pour l'instant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Salut!**

**Voici mon 3ème chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci aussi vous plaira! :O) Ne vous inquiétez pas, Edward va apparaître très bientôt, supposément dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture!**

J'ai ouvert mon garde-robe pour prendre ma valise. Je l'aie déposé sur mon lit et j'ai ouvert mes tiroirs. Mais… qu'est-ce que je devais apporter? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en camps de vacance ou faire du camping, je dois partir au château pour pouvoir exécuter mon _titre de princesse_. Pouah, je ne me vois pas du tout porter ce nom. Je ne me réjouissais pas non plus de _devoir_ porter ce nom. Je suis descendu en bas pour demander à Ar…euh, sa majesté de me dire ce que je devais apporter. Il me faudra du temps pour m'habituer à se langage absurde. Quand je suis arrivé au ré de chaussé, ils étaient tous en train de discuter ensemble, je n'ai pas perçu de quoi il parlait, de toute façon, j'avais d'autre préoccupation. Ils se sont tournés vers moi.

-Euh…excusez-moi de vous dérangé, Ar… euh majesté, que dois-je mettre dans mes valises? Je ne procure rien qui convient à une princesse, enfin…je crois.

Il s'est esclaffé.

-Vous savez ma chère, apportez ce que vous voulez, vous avez seulement besoin d'une tenue convenable au moment spéciale comme, une cérémonie, un couronnement, des moments de se genre. Pendant les journées normales, habillez-vous comme il vous plaît, m'expliqua-t-il, enfin, c'est sûr que ceci ne plaira guère à notre chère Alice mais, elle s'y fera. De toute façon, votre garde-robe pour les cérémonie, est déjà prête dans votre future chambre.

Alice, mais qui est-elle? Ce prénom ne me disait absolument rien.

-Qui est Alice? L'ai-je déjà rencontré? demandai-je

-Non, me dit Aro, Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré mais je vous la présenterais quand nous serons là bas.

Voilà qui m'expliquaient pourquoi elle ne me disait rien.

-Euh…excusez-moi de vous dérangez mais…je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser ma petite sœur partir sans moi, rouspéta Emmett, j'ai peut-être refusé le titre, mais j'ai tout de même le droit de vous accompagner, n'est-ce pas? demanda Emmett

-Naturellement, répondit Aro

-Bon, je monte faire mes valise moi, dit Emmett

Il a monté les marches trois par trois. Cela me touchais qu'il voulait m'accompagner, j'ai toujours su qu'il m'adorait, mais pas à ce point là.

-Merci pour les informations, remerciai-je à Aro

-Oh, mais je vous en prie, me répondit-il

Je suis remonté dans ma chambre faire mes valises.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, j'ai rouvert mes tiroirs et j'ai essayé de faire mes choix de vêtement. J'ai pris pour commencer, les articles habituels : sous-vêtement, chaussettes, désodorisant et trousse de toilette. Maintenant, je vais devoir me creuser un peu plus la tête pour me décider quoi apporter comme vêtement. En fin de compte, j'ai choisi, des jeans, des pulls et des camisoles de nuits. Tout ce qui est normale, en fin de compte. Quand j'ai fini mes valises, je me suis souvenue que je devais partir pour probablement toujours, je vais peut-être revenir pour venir voir Charlie mais, mes amis vont sûrement m'oublier d'ici là. En plus, je ne peux pas partir sans leur touché un mot. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour aller les voir. Il y a aussi la librairie, je ne peux pas quitter mon emploi sans leur dire eux non plus. Je n'avais pas prêté attention à tous ces détails pendant la dernière heure. Je devais trouver une solution, Emmett pourrait peut-être m'aider. Je suis sorti de ma chambre pour aller dans celle d'Emmett. Il était encore en train de faire ces valises.

-Euh, Emmett? demandai-je

-Oui, la sœur?

-Bon, je suis vraiment mal prise, je dois partir demain matin mais, je fais quoi de ma job? Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Et mes amis? Imagine un peu que je reviens et que je retourne les voir et qu'ils ne veulent plus rien savoir de moi car je ne leurs auraient rien dit avant de partir et que…

-Bella! Relaxe! me coupa-t-il, Charlie s'est déjà occuper de tes amis et de ton patron, il s'avait trop que tu allais capoter comme viens de le faire, s'esclaffa-t-il

Comme d'habitude, j'ai rougi. Mon père me connaissait trop. Il avait beau avoir déjà avertis mes amis et mon patron, j'ai quand même ressenti le besoin de leurs écrire une lettre.

-Ok, euh…merci, dis-je à Emmett, Mais, il ne leur a pas dit la vrai raison hein? demandai-je

-Juste à Angela, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va garder ça pour elle.

Je suis retourné dans ma chambre un peu rassurer.

Le reste de la soirée s'est déroulé normalement, même si il y avait un roi à l'intérieur. Aro s'ennuie de son chez eux (son château) qui est d'ailleurs, mon futur chez moi. Je suis dans ma chambre, étaler sur mon lit en pensant à ma grosse et difficile journée de demain. J'ai terminé mes lettres, sur celle d'Angela il est écrie :

_Angela,_

_Je tenais à te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu es vraiment une amie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de te revoir un jour._

_Bonne chance pour ton futur_

_xxx ton amie Bella_

Pour celle de mon patron, j'ai essayé d'écrire un peu mieux…j'ai bien dit _essayer._

_M. Varner,_

_Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à travailler pour vous._

_En espérant vous revoir_

_Bella_

J'ai mis les lettres dans leur enveloppe destiné, Charlie le leur remettra. Après tout ça terminé, je suis tombé dans un sommeil profond.

_J'étais à Phoenix, allongé sur une chaise pliante, en train de me faire bronzer sous le soleil brûlant, avec un thé glacé à la main. Je regardais la mer au loin avec mes lunettes fumées. Ma mère s'est approchée de moi avec son sourire que j'adorais. Elle m'a embrassé la joue et elle m'a dit :_

_« Bella, je suis si fière de toi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui est pu m'arriver au monde. Je t'adore et je suis heureuse du choix que j'ai fait. Mais, quand je ne saurai plus là, ce sera à ton tour de faire un choix, et je veux que tu fasses le meilleur choix, celui qui te rendra heureuse.»_

_Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. _

_Quelque jour plus tard, j'étais à l'hôpital sur une chaise au coté de ma mère. Elle était très malade. Je me suis souvenue de ce qu'elle m'avait dit quelques jours avant que sa maladie dégénère : « Quand je ne serai plus là » Avant qu'elle meurt elle m'avait dis son tout dernier : « Je t'aime Bella ». Des larmes avaient coulé sur mes joues, sans arrêt._

Je me suis réveiller les yeux plein d'eau. Je venais de rêver à ma mère. J'avais rêvé à ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle meurt. Le petit discours qu'elle avait prononcé, la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, son sourire éblouissant que j'adorais et son tout dernier « Je t'aime Bella » Mes pleurs repartis de plus belle. Je m'ennuie de ma mère, voilà pourquoi j'avais rêvé à elle. J'ai regardé mon cadran il est 6h30 du matin. Dans pas plus de 2 heures, je devrai partir exécuter mon titre de princesse.

Vers 7 heures, je me suis levé. Tout le monde était déjà tous au ré de chaussé, en train d'embarquer nos valises, la mienne et celle d'Emmett.

-Ah Bella! Tu es enfin debout. Es-tu prête pour partir chérie? me demanda Charlie visiblement triste.

Cela me faisait de la peine de le laisser tout seul.

-Euh…je monte m'habiller et je suis prête! répondis-je

J'allais monter mais Charlie m'a demander :

-Tu ne déjeune pas?

-Pas faim, ai-je répondu

J'ai monté les marches pas du tout pressé. Rendu en haut, je me suis habillé. Après avoir terminé, je me retourner pour examiner ma chambre…ou plutôt mon _ancienne_ chambre. Elle va me manque, la maison et Charlie aussi d'ailleurs. Mais, mon moment des adieux entre moi et mon ancienne chambre s'est achevé quand Aro m'a dit :

-Bella, venez vite, la limousine est là.

J'ai refermé la porte avec déception. Je suis retourné au ré de chaussé ou Charlie m'attendais les bras ouvert.

-Bonne chance chérie, prend soin de toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Au revoir Bella. Je t'aime, me dit Charlie au bord des larmes.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai éclaté en sanglot.

-Moi aussi papa, je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. Prend soin de toi, lui répondis-je entre mes larmes.

Je suis sorti dehors pour aller rejoindre Aro et Emmett dans la limousine. Je suis entré dans la voiture et j'ai fermé la porte. Charlie était encore dehors et il nous faisait signe de la main. Par la fenêtre, j'ai regardé la maison s'éloigner derrière nous jusqu'à ne plus la voir.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut!

Bon, voici mon quatrième chapitre. Bien sûr, comme je vous les dis, Bella va voir Edward pour la première fois. Malheureusement, ils ne vont pas se parler. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le chapitre 5, leur histoire va débuter.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira de nouveau

Bonne lecture!

**Mot pour Fifer : Oui, mon histoire est une romance :) Merci encore pour tes encouragement. **

Chapitre 4

Il était inutile de regarder par la fenêtre alors qu'il pleuvait et qu'il y avait un épais brouillard, donc j'ai décidé de discuter avec Aro et Emmett.

-Majesté, j'ai une question, affirmai-je

-Oui, que puis-je pour vous ma chère? demanda Aro

- En arrivant, que vais-je faire? Je ne connais rien en ce domaine. C'est à peine si je suis capable de marcher plus de10 minutes sans tombé, dis-je

-Pour commencer, vous allez devoir suivre un petit cours pour pouvoir savoir ce que vous devez faire en tant que princesse, affirma-t-il, ensuite, vous allez suivre une formation pour savoir comment se _comporter_ en tant que princesse, vous allez voir, Alice va tout vous montrer ça, je suis sûr que vous allez l'apprécier, c'est une bonne fille, _énervante_…mais bonne, commenta-t-il

Que voulait-il dire par énervante? Énervante dans quel sens?

-Que voulez-vous dire par énervante? demandai-je

-Oh, ça vous allé le voir par vous-même, me dit- il en riant comme si il était content de ne pas être à ma place.

En ce moment même, un petit rire qui venait de devant s'est joins à ceux d'Aro. J'ai regardé le conducteur mais, tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était qu'il y avait des cheveux couleur bronze ébouriffés, qui lui donnais des airs de petit garçon. Il n'avait pas très vieux, à peut près mon âge. Je me suis retourné vers la fenêtre, je pensais à ma mère, le rêve que j'avais fait d'elle. Il avait l'ai si réel, revoir ma mère m'a fait du bien mais je m'inquiétais un peu pour elle-même si elle n'existait plus. Où est-elle? Que faisait-elle? Était-elle dans un autre monde? Savait-elle ce qui m'arrivait? Malheureusement, je ne pouvais répondre à toutes ces questions. Je n'avais pas non plus le courage de les poser. Il y a aussi Charlie. J'ignorais comment il se sentait présentement. J'espérais pouvoir l'appeler en arrivant mais, allais-je avoir le temps? J'ai pensé à Angela, mon ancien patron de la librairie et… Dartmouth. Non seulement je ne pouvais plus y aller mais, s'avait-il que je ne serai pas présente? Moi qui tournais en rond dans ma chambre tellement stressé de ne pas avoir été accepté. J'ai été accepté mais, c'était fini, je ne pouvais plus y aller. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Emmett? Charlie a-t-il avertis Dartmouth?

-Je n'en sais rien, sûrement. Au pire, Dartmouth appellera chez Charlie et il leur expliquera, affirma-t-il

Le reste du trajet s'était fait dans le calme. Nous avons pris le jet privé d'Aro, notre vol n'a pas durer très longtemps. Nous sommes vite arrivé en Italie, là ou régnais Aro. Quand nous sommes arrivé, j'allais prendre tous mes valises avant de débarquer de la voiture mais au moment même, quelqu'un s'en est charger à ma place. J'avais oublié qu'il y avait des gens payé pour ça. J'allais aussi ouvrir ma porte mais quelqu'un s'en encore chargé, j'ai regardé le jeune homme, c'était le même au cheveu bronze ébouriffés. Mais, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il avait de beaux yeux vert scintillant. J'ai figé en remarquant comment il était magnifique. « C'est une beauté fatal » ai-je dit dans ma tête. Il m'a souris, j'ai rougis et j'ai faillis m'évanouir. Je suis sortis de la voiture et il est repartie à son siège de conducteur et il a démarré la voiture pour partir je ne sais où. Je les examiner de mes yeux jusqu'a ne plus le voir. En sortant de la voiture, j'ai resté bouche-bée devant la grande forteresse qui se trouvais devant moi. Elle était tellement grande. Elle était d'un blanc crème, chaque bout du toit était pointu d'un noir presque gris. Il y avait plusieurs étages. J'espère ne pas me perdre à l'intérieure. Le terrain était grand, très grand. J'ignorais que ça se pouvais un terrain aussi grand que celui-ci. Il était décoré de plein de plante et de fleur époustouflante. Il y avait plein de grande et magnifique fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un beau bleu clair ce qui faisait ressortir toute la beauté du château. (**N/A voir sur mon profil la photo) **J'ai regardé Emmett, il n'avait pas l'air aussi émerveillé que moi. Quand il m'a la bouche grande ouverte il m'a dit en riant :

-Euh…Bella, tu veux te faire sécher les dents, ou quoi?

-Très drôle Emmett, dis-je l'air sarcastique, Non mais t'as vu cette demeure extraordinaire? demandai-je émerveillé

-Bien…c'est une baraque où il y a des gens qui vivent dedans, comme toutes les baraques, répondit Emmett l'air pas du tout impressionné

Je les regarder sourcil froncé et j'ai répliqué :

-Espèce de grand frère qui essaie de gâcher la vie à sa petite sœur préférée.

Il à rit, se qui n'était pas du tout mon intention. Maudit soit Emmett! J'ai vu Aro s'en allé un peu plus et qui me faisait signe de le suivre, j'ai obéie sans hésiter. Tant que je ne suis pas trop près d'Emmett pour l'instant. En marchant au côté d'Aro, j'ai examiné tout ce qui était sur le grand terrain à côté de nous. L'entrée était très grande, alors j'avais tout mon temps pour examiner. Quand nous sommes entrés, il y avait un grand escalier devant nous. Un autre défi pour moi. Nous y sommes monté, partout sur notre passage, il y avait des dames qui nous faisait des révérences, j'ai rougis chaque fois. Nous sommes passés devant plusieurs pièces sans nous arrêter. Un peu plus loin, nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une grande chambre avec un grand lit majestueux. Accroché au plafond au dessus du lit, il y avait un grand voile blanc qui faisait le tour du lit. Les mûr était d'un blanc cassé avec des décorations d'un pêche pâle. Il y avait beaucoup de pot de fleur, des roses blanche dans la plus part des pots. C'était très féminin.

-Votre chambre, me dit Aro en la pointa de la main.

Quoi, cette grand chambre majestueuse était la mienne. Il me faudra faire attention pour ne rien cassé. Au fond de la chambre, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une grande garde-robe, plein de robe de soirée extrêmement chic. Pouah! Re pouah! J'ai aussi remarqué que, dedans l'énorme et gigantesque garde-robe, il y avait une jeune femme qui plaçais d'autre vêtement. Elle avait des cheveux court et noir hérissés. Elle était mince et petite. Elle s'est retourné, quand elle à vue que nous étions présent, elle s'est vite empressé de nous faire la révérence.

-Bonjour, Alice, dit Aro

C'était donc elle la chère Alice.

-Bonjour majesté, répondit-elle

Elle m'a regardé et m'a fait un grand sourire plein de joie. Je lui aie naturellement rendu.

-Voici Bella, dit-il en me montrant de la main.

J'ai rougis naturellement.

-Bonjour, me dit-elle, J'avais très hâte de vous rencontrer. Patienter avant de pouvoir vous rencontrer m'était insupportable, m'affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je, moi aussi je suis extrêmement ravie de vous rencontrer, lui répondis-je en lui rendant encore une fois son ravissant sourire.

-Bon, je vous laisse faire connaissance, dit Aro en s'en allant.

-Permettez-moi de vous montrer votre dressing, me dit-elle en me prenant par le bras.

Un dressing? Ce n'est pas vrai! Ça commence bien. Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit moi hérite du dressing, tu tutoiement et des révérences!

- Vous savez, quand Aro n'est pas à mes côtés, je vous donne la permission de me tutoyer, dis-je

Elle a rit.

-J'accepte votr…euh, ton compromis, me dit-elle, Et moi aussi je te donne la permission de me tutoyer, ce sera notre petit secret.

Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil et on parti en direction du dressing. Quand nous sommes arrivés devant, elle a ouvert les deux grandes portes. À l'intérieur, il y avait plein de robe décolleter, que, quand on l'a portais, on pouvait à peine respirer. Tout le genre de robe que je déteste. Nos regards étaient tous deux plongé dans l'énorme dressing. Le sien, d'un regard fière d'elle et le mien, d'un regard dégoûter. Elle m'a regardé et m'a demandé d'un air déçu:

-Tu ne l'aimes pas?

Qu'allais-je lui dire pour ne pas la vexer? Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire : « Enlève cela tout de suite de ma chambre et dépêche toi! »

-Bien, c'est que, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre ces tenue là, répondis-je calmement pour ne pas l'a blessé.

-Et bien crois-moi, donnes moi quelques jours et tu auras vite changé d'avis, affirma-t-elle d'un air sûre d'elle.

Oh non! Ça allait être beau.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais au château, je n'avais toujours pas changé d'avis au sujet de mon dressing. Alice était déçue, mais elle s'y fera. J'avais eu quelques cours au sujet de comment me _comporter _en princesse sur _l'heure du dîner. _Ce qui veut dire : Comment tenir ma fourchette, ne pas mettre les coude sur la table, rester bien droite, toute sorte de chose comme. Ce qui était ennuyant, c'est que depuis que je suis arrivé, je n'ai même pas pu sortir dehors car je devais visiter tout le château, apprendre les règles et suivre mes premier cours.

-Bella? me demanda Alice

-Oui? répondis-je

-Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demandai-je anxieuse

-Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois rencontrer et avant de le rencontrer, il faut que je t'explique qui il est et ce qu'il représente dans ta vie? m'expliqua-t-elle

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, affirmai-je


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Êtes-vous prêt pour la vraie de vrai rencontre entre Edward et Bella?**

**Si oui, c'est maintenant que ça commence :)**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre :)**

**Bonne lecture! .**

**Bisou à tous mes lecteurs xxxx**

Elle hésitait, comme si elle avait peur de ma réaction. Qu'avait-il de plus pire que ce que je vivais en ce moment?

-Alice, dis-moi, tu commence à m'inquiéter, murmurai-je

Elle m'a regardé d'un air inquiet, elle hésitait toujours.

-J'ai un drôle de pressentiment que tu vas paniquer, me dit-elle inquiète

Suis-je si méchante?

-Alice, je vais perdre patience, dis moi le et la vie va continuer après, m'impatientai-je

-D'accord, mais pas de crise, compris?, demanda-t-elle toujours aussi anxieuse

Promis, affirmai-je

Elle me regarda avant d'enfin commencer à parler.

-Tu sais, quand nous sommes dans une famille royale, il y a certaine règles qu'il nous faut suivre qu'on le veut ou non, commença-t-elle

Pourquoi avait-elle arrêté de parler? Une dose de stresse m'a envahie. J'espère qu'elle n'allait pas m'annoncer quelque chose du genre « Bella, nous sommes des vampires, et tu t'apprêtes à mourir » Ce ne serai pas possible mais, après tout ce qui m'arrive, on ne sait jamais.

-Alice…insistai-je

-Bella, je suis désolé, mais tu as un…un…

-Un quoi? Criai-je

-Un destiné, chuchota-t-elle

Il manquait plus que ça! Moi, une princesse! Et il fallait que j'aie un destiné en plus! Je ne s'avais plus quoi dire, j'avais promis à Alice de ne pas faire de crise mais, je sentais la colère monté en moi. Je gardais le silence pour ne pas que je sorte de mes gond en furie, même si j'en avais très envie. Elle m'observait attentivement, elle attendait sûrement que je dise quelque chose. Quelques minutes après n'avoir pas bougé ni parler, une question est venu s'installé en moi. Mais _qui_ était mon destiné? J'ai dût ouvrir la bouche pour le demander à Alice, je voulais absolument une réponse à cette questions menaçante.

-Alice, réussi-je à prononcé, qui est mon destiné? demandai-je

-J'allais justement te le dire, Il s'appelle _**Jacob**_**, **Jacob Black, pour être plus précise. Il est derrière la porte impatient de te rencontré.

-Oh non! Dis-je sans le vouloir

Elle voyait qu'une crise de panique m'a submergé car elle s'est empressée de dire :

-Bella, Bella! cria-t-elle, tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas prête de t'embarqué dans une relation amoureuse avec lui, tu n'es pas obligé pour l'instant. Par la loi, il est obligé d'attendre. Pour l'instant, vous pouvez être simplement ami pour apprendre à vous connaître, et quand tu seras prête, tu lui feras signe, me dit-elle calmement

Cette conclusion ne m'a pas entièrement apaisé, mais en partie. Elle s'est levée et elle est partie vers la porte où elle m'a demandé :

-Est-tu prête? Veux-tu le rencontré?

J'hésitais mais comme on dit « plus vite fait, plus vite finis » Elle à ouvert la porte, derrière la porte il y avait un jeune homme, pas laid du tout, qui avait des cheveux court noir avec des yeux marron. Il paraissait mesurer à peu près deux mettre, ce qui est très grand. Il avait une silhouette à la musculature imposante. J'avoue, il n'était pas rien, mais il ne faut pas toujours se fier à l'apparence. Nous avons resté quelques minutes sans dire un mot. Ni lui ni moi ne s'avais quoi dire avant qu'il me dise tout souriant de bonheur :

-Salut, je suis Jacob, tu peux m'appeler Jake.

-Salut, moi c'est Bella, dis-je en lui retournant son sourire.

Nous nous sommes serrés la main en signe de présentation. Soudain, une envie de fuir m'a submergé. Non, pas une envie, un _besoin. _Une autre crise de panique a surgi en moi. J'avais une énorme crampe dans le ventre qui me faisait douloureusement mal. Je les aie regardés et j'ai dit :

-Euh…Désolé, il faut que je parte.

Sur ce, je suis parti en courant, j'ai fait très attention pour ne pas trébuché, même malgré mes effort, je me suis retrouvé par terre en bas des escaliers géants. J'ai été très gêné, premièrement, une princesse tombe en bas des escaliers, deuxièmement, je fuis mon destiné, non mais qui fais ça! Je me suis relevé avec découragement, j'ai courus vers la porte, deux personne me l'ont ouvert et m'ont fait la révérence. Il était inutile, je suis parti trop vite pour les voir. En sortant, je courais encore aussi vite, comme je suis si maladroite, j'ai foncé dans quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas distingué qui c'était jusqu'à ce que je lève ma tête pour apercevoir la personne qui était plus grande que moi. En levant la tête, j'ai resté bouche-bée pendant quelques instants. Il m'a regardé attentivement avec ses beaux yeux vert scintillant, c'était le jeune homme devant qui, j'ai été éblouie il y a une semaine, le jour de ma venue.

-Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous foncé dedans, dis-je mal à l'aise

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Swan, me dit-il, vous aviez l'air pressé.

Je venais de me rappeler ce, pourquoi je courais et voulais sortir. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que je voulais m'enfuir de mon destiné.

-J'allais me promener, mentis-je

-Vous promenez ou courir? me demanda-t-il en sachant que je mentais

Comme toujours, je n'étais pas bonne menteuse, et il l'avait deviné comme toute personne à qui je mentais.

-Je suis très mauvaise menteuse, comme vous venez de le constatez, avouai-je avec regret

-Je l'avais deviné dit-il en riant, je suis Edward

Il m'a présenté sa main en signe de présentation, je lui aie tendu la mienne.

-Moi c'est Bella, tu peux me tutoyé, annonçai*-je

Il a rit

-Comme tu veux Bella, me répondit-il entre ses rires, si tu allais te promener, comme tu le dis, veux-tu que je t'accompagne, me demanda-t-il

Voilà une offre qui me ferait sûrement du bien.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant.

Il m'a rendu mon sourire. Nous avions commencé à marcher. En compagnie de deux hommes qui était derrière nous à nous surveiller…ou à nous protégé. Il ne nous dérangeait pas, ils restaient immobile sans parler. Quand nous avion quitter l'entrée du château, j'examinais les passant en essayant de ne pas trop me faire remarquer. On à marcher environs quinze minutes, nous avons beaucoup parlé. Quand nous sommes arrivés près d'une place pour prendre un café, Edward m'a demandé :

-Tu veux arrêter prendre un café?

-Avec plaisir, ai-je répondu

Nous avons entré, les deux hommes aussi. Nous avions pris une place au fond de la pièce, encore une fois, pour ne pas trop attiré l'attention, je n'étais pas encore prête pour les séances de photo et tout le reste. Bien sûr, plusieurs personne nous on vu sur leur passage et sont venu nous voir, par chance, il n'était pas nombreux. J'en avais appris beaucoup plus sur lui, il était maintenant mon ami. Il m'avait même dit qu'il avait trouvé très drôle que je rougisse la première fois que je les vu, ce qui m'a un peu frustré.

Après avoir terminé, nous sommes sorti, il faisait sombre dehors et je ressentais la fatigue en moi.

-Edward, est-ce qu'on pourrait retourner au château? Je crois que du sommeil ne me ferais pas de tord, demandai-je

-Naturellement, répondit Edward

Nous avons donc repris notre chemin en direction du château. En arrivant je lui ai demandé :

-Où habites-tu?

-Je n'habite pas loin d'ici, viens, je vais te montré, répondit Edward

Nous avons contourné la forteresse, pour arrivé en arrière. Il y avait un énorme champ avec des milliers de fleurs. Au loin, il y avait une grande maison très charmante.

-C'est la tienne? Demandai-je

-Oui, à moi et ma famille.

-Qui est ta famille?

-J'ai été adopté par Esmée et Carlisle. J'ai aussi un frère et une sœur, bien sûr ce ne sont pas mes vrais. Eux aussi ils ont été adoptés, c'est Rosalie et Jasper. Ils sont jumeaux.

Quand il a terminé sa phrase, j'ai baillé. J'étais vraiment fatigué.

Il a rit.

-Je crois que tu devrais aller te couché Bella, me conseilla-t-il

-Oui, j'y vais. Bonne nuit, dis-je

Bonne nuit, me souhaita-t-il

Sur ce, j'ai contourné le château une autre fois, pendant qu'Edward se dirigeais vers la grand maison très charmante qui était la sienne et celle à sa famille. J'ai ouvert les deux grandes portes d'entrées avec anxiété. Je ne savais pas quel drame par Aro ou Alice j'allais retrouver une fois rendu dans ma chambre.

**Salut!**

**Comme j'ai pu le voir, plusieurs lecteurs pensait que c'était Edward qu'Alice voulais présenter à Bella. Je vous ai donc bien eu! :) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le sixième arrive bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Merci pour tous vos encouragements!**

**Bisou à tous mes lecteurs xxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Salut!

J'espère que vous avez aimé la rencontre entre Edward et Bella, si oui, ça fait juste commencer :) Même si Jacob est arrivé dans l'histoire ça n'empêchera pas Bella et Edward de se tenir ensemble…oups! J'en ai trop dit :)

Bonne lecture!

Bisou à tous mes lecteurs xxxx

Dans ma grande et majestueuse chambre, je suis dans mon lit perdu dans mes pensées. Je repense à la conversation que j'ai eue hier avec Alice. Toutes les choses qu'elle m'avait dit au sujet d'Edward m'a emmené à me poser des questions…

« _Je venais d'ouvrir les grandes portes d'entrés du château. Je m'inquiétais à savoir le drame que j'allais avoir rendu en haut. J'avais monté les marches doucement au cas où tout le monde dormais. Malheureusement, rendu en haut, Emmett était accoté sur ma porte de chambre fermé. Il m'avait regardé d'un air ricaneur et il m'avait dit : _

_-C'est rendu que ma petite sœur part et fuis son destiné…hum, intéressant. _

_Il s'était esclaffé. La dernière fois que j'avais parlée à Emmett était le jour où je lui avais dit : « Espèce de grand frère qui essaie de gâcher la vie à sa petite sœur préférée. » J'avais été très occupé ses dernières semaines, Emmett m'avait manqué. Au moment où j'allais lui répondre, une femme était passé et nous à saluer en disant :_

_-Bon soir altesse Isabella, bon soir altesse Emmett._

_-Euh…juste Emmett, avait-il corrigé_

_Emmett détestait qu'on le nomme Altesse, mais, il avait beau avoir renoncé à exécuté son rôle de prince, il gardait son titre. _

_-Je suis juste parti faire un tour pour me changé les idées, lui avais-je justifié._

_-Alice t'attend impatiemment. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup. Tout le monde d'ailleurs, m'avait-il informé_

_-Bonne nuit, lui avais-je souhaité en entrant dans ma chambre_

_-Bonne nuit sœurette, m'avait-il répondu_

_Je suis entré et j'ai refermé ma porte derrière moi. Je m'étais retournée, Alice était assise sur mon lit en me regardant d'un air accusateur. _

_-Salut, avais-je murmuré_

_Elle m'avait fait signe de la rejoigne, j'avais obéie._

_-Bella, où étais-tu? Et avec qui? J'espère que tu n'étais pas seule! m'avait-elle grondé_

_-Non, je n'étais pas seule_

_Je s'avais qu'elle allait m'interroger jusqu'à ce que je lui raconte tout, donc il valait mieux que je le fasse tout de suite. _

_-Avec qui? avait-elle insisté_

_-Edward, avais-je avoué_

_Elle m'avait regardé très surprise._

_-Vraiment? avait-elle demandé étonné_

_-Euh oui, le jeune homme de la limousine…Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi surprise?_

_-Edward n'est pas du genre à invité une fille à se promené avec lui. Habituellement il est très discret. Certaine fille lui on montré de l'intérêt puis il n'a même pas pris la peine de les regardé ou les saluer. Voilà qui me surprend! »_

Pourquoi m'avait il invité _moi _à sortir? Je n'avais rien de spéciale. Seul lui pouvais répondre à mes questions. Soudain quelqu'un à frappé à la porte. J'ai bondis de mon lit et je suis allé ouvrir. C'est Alice en compagnie d'Aro, ce qui était rare.

-Bon matin, les saluai-je

Alice bondissait de joie comme un enfant la veille de Noël. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle est entrée dans ma chambre en sautillant.

-Du calme Alice, l'averti Aro

Elle m'a pris par le bras et m'a conduis jusqu'au dressing.

-Viens! me dit-elle

-Quoi…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminé ma phrase qu'elle m'avait déjà entraîner à l'intérieur.

-Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je commençais à m'inquiéter, quand Alice sautait de joie dans un dressing…ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle a fouiller les ranger de vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une tenue qui avait l'air de lui plaire.

-Enfile ça, me dit-elle en me la tendant vers moi.

Je commençais à perdre patience.

Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe, criai-je

-Tu dois aller au studio pour prendre des photos pour le magazine « Habillez par mes soins, personne n'a jamais l'air ridicule » Il trouve des designers, comme moi, et ils veulent qu'on montre nos talents dans leur magazine. Cette semaine, c'est toi et moi le sujet. Cool non?

(N/A : Il fallait trop que je mette la phrase populaire d'Alice comme titre de magazine « hihihi »)

Oh non, pourquoi il fallait, encore une fois, que les pores chose au monde m'arrive.

- Allez Bella, on n'a pas tout notre temps!

Elle m'a tendu la tenue avec plus d'intensité.

J'ai remarqué que la tenue était belle mais…pas du tout mon style. Il y avait une jupe serré brune avec un chandail mauve et un veston pareille que la jupe. Biensûr, Alice m'a tendu plein de bijou pour aller avec.

-Oui, oui

Je suis entré me changé dans le dressing avec désespoir. Quand j'ai eu fini d'enfiler cette tenue ridicule (et les bijoux tout aussi ridicule) Je sui sorti pour me voir dans l'énorme miroir à coté de mon lit. Tout était très beau, mais _chic. _

-Tu es parfaite, m'a rassuré Alice, Allez viens, Aro et la limousine nous attend en bas.

La limousine? Vais-je voir Edward aujourd'hui? « Bella, n'oublie que tu as un destiné, me rappelai-je »

Rendus en bas, j'ai vu qu'Edward était au volant. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'éprouvais une sorte de soulagement de le savoir mon chauffeur d'aujourd'hui…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre!**

**Je suis désolé pour l'attente avant mon chapitre mais voici mon chapitre 7.**

**J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir è le lire. Je dois vous dire qu'il y aura une surprise dans mon chapitre, c'est...Oh non, laissez faire. Vous le lirez vous-même ( :**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Bisou xxx**

J'ai embarqué dans la voiture avec un grand sourire de soulagement, biensûr, sans le vouloir. Alice m'a malheureusement vu et elle m'a interrogé :

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi souries-tu ?

Qu'allais-je lui répondre? Je n'étais quand même pas pour lui dire que je souriais parce que j'étais vraiment qu'Edward soit mon conducteur. « Bella, tu as un destiné, ne l'oublie pas » repensai-je pour la millième fois. Je lui ai répondu ce qui m'est passé par la tête.

-Oh...euh...je viens de réalisé que cette séance de photographie me plais bien.

Elle à parût très joyeuse de ma révélation, mais elle ignorait qu'elle était fausse. Bella, que viens-tu de dire!, me disciplinai-je

-Je suis si heureuse que tu es _enfin _changez d'avis sur la mode. Je dois me félicité, dit-elle toute joyeuse.

Je me suis efforcé de sourire pour que mon mensonge reste dans le secret. Pas très maline la Alice!

Aro est embarqué dans la limousine et il a ordonné de démarré. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'avant mais je n'ai croisé, malheureusement, aucun regard.

-Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous? demandai-je toujours le regard à l'avant

-Dans peu de temps, me répondit Aro

Le regard d'Edward a croisé le mien dans le rétroviseur, je lui ai souri mais je n'ai reçu aucun sourire en guise de réponse. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait? Ne devrait-il pas me retourné mon sourire après la journée que nous avion passé la veille. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre avec déception et j'ai remarqué une petite bâtisse écrie « _Habillez par mes soins, personne n'a jamais l'air ridicule_ » Nous étions sûrement arrivé. Alice avait sautillé sur son siège pendant tout le chemin, elle ne tenait plus. Bien sûr, elle a été la première à débarquer de la voiture. Elle est venue m'ouvrir la porte en sautillant sur place.

-Du calme Alice, l'a averti Aro

Elle à soupiré et m'a dit tout aussi énervé :

-Je suis sûr que tu es très énervé, mais sûrement pas autant que moi

Elle s'est retourné vers Aro, j'ai juste eu le temps de faire une grimace de dégoût, je n'étais pas du tout énervé.

-Allez, allons-y, nous annonça Aro

Alice l'a suivi avec grand pas quant à moi, je suis resté à ma place en regardant Edward qui était toujours stationné à la même place, au bord de la route. J'ai eu le droit qu'à un seul regard, malheureusement, son regard était inamical. Il est reparti sans un mot. Que signifiaient ces manières? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Avais-je fait quelque chose? Était-il fâché contre moi? J'ai soupiré et je suis allé rejoindre ma chère amie Alice qui était à quelques mètres de moi. J'espère tellement avoir une réponse à mes questions.

**(Point de vue Edward) **

Il fallait que je parte sans un mot, je n'aurais même pas dû l'a regardé. C'était peut-être brusque, mais la meilleure façon à faire. Je ne pouvais m'attacher à elle, même si c'était très difficile. Il m'était difficile de ne pas lui parler et de ne pas pensé à elle. Elle envahissait toute ma pensé. J'ai tellement un attachement fort pour elle. Mais, elle et moi sommes pas du même monde, et elle ne pouvait se détaché de son destiné. Il m'est très difficile de l'à savoir dans l'avenir de quelqu'un d'autre même si, pour l'instant, il ne se passait rien entre elle et lui. Il m'est impossible de m'avouer que je suis peut-être...peut-être amoureux d'elle. Je sais que je vais sûrement abandonner mon éloignement entre elle et moi mais, pour l'instant, il était mieux de ne pas y penser. J'ai sentis mes pieds peser de plus en plus fort sur la pédale de gaz et mes mains tenir le volant le plus ferment possible. J'avais besoin de vitesse. En restant dans mes pensé obscure, j'ai pris le chemin menant chez moi.

**(Point de vue Bella)**

Je suis complètement épuisé. La séance de photographie a été pénible et je ne sais toujours ce qui se passe avec le comportement d'Edward. Ce n'était même pas lui qui était venu nous reconduire après la séance interminable de photo. Où était-il? Il y a aussi Jacob, je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé de puis quelques jours. Nous ne nous voyons pas très souvent mais j'ai pu remarquer qu'il est un chouette gosse, le problème c'est que je le vois plus comme un ami que comme lui me voit. Je ne vois pas comment lui et moi pourrons être ensemble. Mais je ne peux probablement rien n'y faire. Il m'attend et je sais qu'il ne perdra pas confiance en lui. Il est sûr que je vais bientôt craqué, même si je ne crois pas que ceci va arriver pour l'instant. Mes paupières sont lourdes, il se ferme doucement et à ce moment même, je sombre dans le sommeil...

Mes yeux ce sont ouvert au levé du soleil, il était à peu près cinq heures du matin, il n'y avait que les servantes qui était levé. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de me rendormir, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je suis donc sorti de mon lit et je me suis rendu dans le corridor qui mène dans un petit salon, parfait pour réfléchir. Après que je me suis assis sur le grand fauteuil installé dans le salon, J'ai entendu des pas qui venaient du couloir. Je me suis retourné, je voyais qu'un ombre qui ne me disait rien sur la personne. Sûrement Alice, alors j'ai dis :

-Je sais que c'est toi, Alice. Que fais-tu debout à cet heure?

Après avoir dit ses mots, je me suis retourné vers le grand mur en étant sûr de moi qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Soudain, une main a frôlé mon épaule, j'ai regardé le visage et c'était...Jacob. J'ai sursauté.

-Jacob! m'écriai-je

-Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-il

-Non, c'est beau, assied-toi

Il a obéi. À ce moment même, j'ai replongé dans mes pensé. Je détestais l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait avec Edward. Il était tellement différent dans la voiture. J'ai soupiré. J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas seule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? me demanda Jacob

J'ai balbutié :

-Euh...euh... pour rien. J'ai tendance à soupiré quand je m'ennuie

Oh non, qu'est-ce que je venais de dire. Je le voyais dans ses yeux il l'avait pris mal.

-Non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que je m'ennuie en ta compagnie, au contraire.

-Non, c'est correcte. Je comprends.

Qu'allai-je pouvoir lui dire pour le convaincre? Argh! Les hommes parfois, c'est pire que nous. Il chiale qu'on est fatigante mais ils ne font même pas la moitié de ce que ce que nous faisons.

-Jacob, essayai-je d'expliqué, Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dis. Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir en ma compagnie.

Il a relevé ses yeux vers mon regard, ses yeux étaient plein d'espoir. Oh non, j'avais réussi à le rendre moins déçu, mais je lui avais ouvert une porte d'espoir en lui que je ne voulais pas ouvrir pour l'instant.

-C'est vari? Tu aime ma compagnie, me demanda-t-il

La réponse était oui, mais pas de la façon que lui voyait ma réponse.

-Bien sûr que si, lui répondis-je en souriant

Il m'a rendu mon sourire. Oui, j'aimais Jacob d'une certaine façon, mais pour l'instant, je n'envisage pas être avec lui. Ce qui complique les choses. En plus, il y a Edward. Je n'arrive pas à savoir quelle sorte de sentiment que j'éprouve pour lui. Mais une chose est sûre, aujourd'hui, je vais aller le voir et lui demandé ce qu'il y prend à m'ignoré de cette façon. Et je ne partirai pas avant qu'il m'ait répondu

**J'espère que vous avez aimé la surprise. Il y aura peut-être un autre bout d'Edward dans les prochains chapitres.**

**J'ai une petite question :**

**À date, vaut-il la peine que je continue mon histoire? Je n'ai eu beaucoup de commentaire et j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur mon histoire.**

**La suite bientôt**

**Bisou xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Me revoilà!

Comme j'ai vu qu'il y avait plusieurs lecteurs qui aimait mon histoire, je voulais vous dire que j'ai bien l'intention de terminé mon histoire.

Merci pour tout!

Bonne lecture!

Bisou xxx

J'essai de prévoir ce que je vais dire à Edward, si je le trouve. Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée. Il faut aussi que je me trouve quelqu'un pour me conduire à lui, sans qu'Aro ne le sache. Je ne veux surtout pas m'attirer des ennuie avec lui. Soudain, une idée a surgie dans ma tête, je suis monté dans ma chambre pour allé retrouver Alice qui était en train de rajouté de nouvelles tenues dans mon dressing...Pouah! Elle prenait mes ancien vêtement, les mettait dans un sac et en rajoutais d'autre qui n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait?

Je l'ai dévisagé et je lui ai demandé :

Alice, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu fais avec ses vêtement

Elle a sursauté, m'a regardé d'un air mal à l'aise et m'a répondu :

-Euh...et bien vois-tu...je renouvelle ta garde-robe

Elle n'avait pas l'air normal. Elle me cachait quelque chose.

-Alice, arrête avec tes sornettes, tu n'as pas du tout l'air ravie de changé les tenues que, toi-même, tu as choisi avant mon arrivé.

Elle a soupiré et a ajouté :

-Tu as bien raison, ça ne me plait pas du tout de devoir changé ta garde-robe pour les remplacé par tes tenues beaucoup moins belle.

-Mais alors, pourquoi les changes-tu?

-S'il-vous plaît, ne le dis surtout pas à Edward. S'il apprend que je t'en ai parlé, il va vouloir me tué, me supplia-t-elle

Mais qu'est-ce qu'Edward venait faire dans le sujet? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à avoir avec mon dressing? Oui, j'avoue que je suis quand même heureuse qu'on change ma garde-robe par des tenues beaucoup moins _sexy _mais je me posais des questions quand même.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec Edward?

-Et bien, ce matin, il est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il aimerait qu'on change tes tenues par des beaucoup moins décolleter et moulante. Il dit que ça attire trop l'attention.

Quoi! L'a, ça en était trop! Il a le culot de m'ignoré une journée complète et après, monsieur vient se plaindre qu'il trouve mes tenues pas à son goût. Non mais c'est quoi son problème! Ça me donne une autre raison pour allé lui dire ma façon de pensé.

-Dis-moi où il est, Alice! m'exclamai-je

-Quoi! Tu ne lui diras pas, hein?

-Non, non mais dis-moi où il est!

-Dans la limousine, il dit que c'est sa place pour réfléchir.

Tu parles d'une place pour pensée! Je suis sorti de la chambre à grand pas, avec de la fumé me sortant des oreilles. J'ai descendu les escaliers en vitesse, en tombant une ou deux fois, et je suis sorti par les grandes portes d'entrée. En sortant dehors, j'ai aperçu la limousine stationné sur le bord du trottoir. Je suis allé vers le véhicule et j'ai frappé dans la vitre. Edward m'a regardé et a ouvert la vitre.

-Que veux-tu? me demanda-t-il très arrogant

-Pour commencé, j'aimerais que tu te mêle de tes affaires! Non mais ce n'est pas sérieux, tu as le culot de m'ignoré toute une journée et après tu vas voir Alice pour lui dire que tu n'es pas satisfais de mes tenues. Non mais sais-tu à quel point c'est très immature de ta part?

- Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir... Oui, et je trouve ça très amusant

Il m'a sourit, content de sa réponse stupide. J'ai malheureusement été éblouie par son magnifique sourire. J'ai prié pour ne pas qu'il s'est rend compte. Mai il s'en est rendu compte, ce qui l'a rendu encore plus fier de lui. Il m'énerve autant qu'Emmett!

-C'est tout?, me demanda-t-il

-Non, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi m'as-tu ignoré toute la journée hier. Nous avions passé une excellente journée la veille, et toi, tu gâche tout en voulant t'éloigné de moi! Tu aurais pu le dire avant

-Je n'ai rien gâché, se justifia-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux, et je n'ai jamais voulu m'éloigné de toi.

L'à je ne comprenais plus rien. Il voulait s'éloigné de moi ou pas?

-Pourrais-tu être plus clair pour que je puisse au moins comprendre le quart de se que tu dis?

Il soupira.

-J'abandonne, dit-il

-Tu abandonne quoi?

-Je ne suis plus capable d'être éloigné de toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour être de bonnes humeurs, tu es mon soleil.

À présent, j'étais trop éblouie. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'étais à cour de mots. Je devais être très pâle à présent. Soudain, mon ventre a gargouillé.

-Viens, je t'emmène au restaurant, m'invita-t-il

-Euh...Mais attend. Il faut prévenir les gardes du corps.

Il a souri et il a dit d'un air espiègle.

-Et si, pour une fois, on ne les avertirait pas. Ils sont tellement énervant des fois.

Nous avons rient et nous avons courus, main dans la main, en direction d'un petit restaurant.

En arrivant, Edward m'a demandé de resté à l'extérieur pour ne pas que les paparazzis nous perçoivent. À travers les fenêtres j'ai entendu la conversation :

-Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir?

-Euh...

Il m'a regardé à travers la fenêtre en me faisant des signe pour me demandé ce que je voulais. Je suis parti à rire et lui aussi. La serveuse s'est impatienté et a ajouté :

Monsieur, j'attends toujours.

Edward s'est retourné vers elle et lui a répondu :

Oui, je sais. Et vous allez devoir patienter encore.

Il lui a fait un sourire super craquant, ce qui m'a rendu un peu jalouse. La serveuse s'est tut et à laisser Edward m'interrogé une seconde fois. Je lui ai répondu, en signe, un sandwich au poulet.

- Deux sandwiches au poulet et deux cocas, dit Edward à la serveuse

-Tout de suite, a répondu la serveuse en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward

La serveuse s'est éloigné en direction de la cuisine et Edward à fait une grimace de dégoût envers le clin d'œil de la serveuse. J'ai ris. Quelqu'un instants plus tard, La serveuse est revenue avec nos sandwiches et nos cocas.

-Merci, a dit Edward

Il est sorti sans même donner un regard à la serveuse, ce qui l'a choqué.

Tiens- me dit-il en me tendant mon sandwich et mon breuvage

-Merci beaucoup

Le reste du dîné s'est fait sans les rires et le bonheur. Edward s'est excusé mille fois de m'avoir infligé son mauvais comportement pendant une journée entière. Bien entendu, je lui ai pardonné. À la fin du dîné, Edward m'a emmené dans le grand champ de fleur qui était pas trop loin de chez lui. Nous avons fait le tour du champ en examinant à la perfection, sa beauté extravagante. Nous, nous sommes assis au milieu des milliers de fleurs et il m'a dit :

-J'aimerais bien te présenté à ma famille un jour

Je lui ai souris et j'ai dit

-Ceci me ferait grand plaisir.

Nous, nous sommes regardé un longue minute et il s'est approché de moi. Au moment où, nos visages étaient à un centimètre l'un de l'autre, deux journaliste sont arrivé avec leur appareil photo et plein de flash sont apparu sur nous. Nous, nous sommes levé debout à toute vitesse et il m'a dit :

- Sauve-toi vite au château, On se revoie demain?

-Oui, à demain!, criai-je en m'éloignant vers le château

Avez-vous aimez ce chapitre?

La suite arrive bientôt! :)

Bisou xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Que va causer la photo de Bella et Edward, dans le journal?**

**Du positif...ou du négatif?**

**Je vous invite à le découvrir... :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Bisou xxx**

J'étais si heureuse du moment que nous venions de passé, moi et Edward, que je n'ai pas porté attention aux photos que les journalistes avaient prise de nous. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les journalistes sont-ils venu nous gâché notre moment pleins de bonheurs? Nous étions dans un jolie champ de fleurs et eux, ils décident de venir nous dérangé pour des stupides photos qui peuvent prendre ailleurs. Il pouvait aller voir d'autre monde. Ben non, il fallait qu'ils viennent _nous_ voir et pas les autre. Qu'ils sont sans cœur! J'ai décidé d'allé observer la maison si charmante d'Edward que je pouvais voir de ma fenêtre. J'avais de la chance d'avoir la vue d'en arrière, sinon je n'aurais pas pu avoir une belle vue sur sa maison et peut-être sur...lui si j'ai la chance qu'il soit dehors. En m'installant au bord de ma fenêtre, j'ai constaté qu'Edward n'était pas présent sur la belle vue que j'avais. Sauf que, une vue sans Edward n'est pas vraiment une _belle _vue. Soudain, il est apparût sous mes yeux. Il était avec un jeune homme, aux cheveux blond claire, il n'était pas très grand, il ne dépassait pas Edward. Je ne pouvais pas voir entièrement de quoi il avait l'air car j'étais quand même loin d'eux...malheureusement. Le jeune aux cheveux blond claire, qui était sûrement son frère, est parti dans la maison. Edward était assis sur une petite balançoire, j'observais attentivement chaque gestes qui faisait. Soudain, ses yeux on croisé les mien. Ses yeux verts étaient si merveilleux, qu'on pouvait plonger notre regard dedans et on se sentait léger comme l'air. Il m'a souris de son sourire extrêmement séduisant. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que je respirais plus. Je lui naturellement rendu son sourire merveilleux. Mais, par malchance, une pluie puissant à commencé à tomber, il a malheureusement dû renter à l'intérieur de chez lui. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il m'a un clin d'œil, suivis d'un autre sourire à se coupé le souffle.

Après le soupée, quand le soleil s'est couché, je suis allé voir Jacob. Je voulais savoir si, avec lui, je ressentais la même chose que ce que je ressentais avec Edward. Je le sais que c'est probablement ridicule, mais je veux être rassuré au moins sur ce point. Il était dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau en faisant je ne sais quoi. De toute façon, en quoi ceci me regardais? Il a tourné la tête vers moi et m'a souris.

-Salut Bella!

-Salut Jake.

-Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite?

-Me faut-il un honneur pour venir voir mon meilleur ami?

Il m'a souris, mais quelques secondes après, il s'est rendu compte que j'avais bien dit meilleur _ami_. Ce qui m'a fait de la peine de le voir m'attendre encore. Pourquoi perdait-il sont temps avec moi? Oui, parce qu'il est obligé de m'attendre. Mais ne va-t-il pas se tanné un jour? Cette question m'a fait de la peine. Pas que je sois prête pour l'instant, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs.

Il a retrouvé son sourire et m'a demandé :

-Que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Rien, j'aurais juste besoin de parlé. Je me suis dit que tu étais la personne parfaire pour cela, répondis-je,_ À part Edward, _pensais-je en souriant

-Et bien, justement je me cherchais quelque chose à faire. On fait quoi?

Bonne question! Je ne pouvais pas faire les mêmes activités que je faisais avec Edward. Premièrement, ce ne serais pas pareil et deuxièmement, ce serais mal saint. J'ai donc proposé qu'on parle simplement, et c'est ce qu'on a fait, on a parlé de tout et de rien.

Quand est venu l'heure de me couché, je suis allé dans ma chambre repensé à la journée extraordinaire que je venais de passé en compagnie d'Edward et...Jacob. Ceci m'avait d'ailleurs attristé quand j'ai vu dans le regard de Jacob qu'il m'attendait toujours. Mais, je n'ose pas l'avoué mais, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il ait voir ailleurs. C'est donc après tout ça que mes paupières sont devenues lourde et je me suis endormie.

J'ai eu un réveil plutôt brusque, Alice est venu me réveillé en me brassant de tous les côtés et à me crier

-Bella réveille-toi vite!

(...)

-Bella, allez!

J'ai céder, de toute façon, il était impossible de dormir avec ses cris énervant en se faisant brassé de tous les côtés.

-Quoi! m'énervai-je

-Bella, comment as-tu pu faire ça à Jacob! As-tu pensé à la peine que tu lui infligerais!

Je ne comprenais plus rien. De quoi parlait-elle! Pourquoi aurais-je fais de la peine à Jacob?

-Alice, mais de quoi tu parles, demandai-je en levant ma tête de mon oreiller pour pouvoir la voir

À ce moment même, elle m'a montré le journal de ce matin. Sur la page couverture, il y avait la photo que les journalistes avaient prise de moi et Edward. Le titre était : « _La princesse Isabella Swan fréquenterait-elle_ _le jeune homme Edward Cullen, en cachette? » _Et à côté du titre il était écrie : « _Les détails à l'intérieur_ » Comment étais-ce possible? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces photos passeraient dans le journal.

J'ai émie un petit :

-Ho

-Quoi! Il n'y a pas seulement un _ho. _C'est totalement irresponsable. N'empêche, vous êtes très cute ensemble, mais Bella pourquoi as-tu fais ça à Jacob? Tu n'a pas pensé qu'il y aurait de la peine et Bella je voudrais te rappelé que tu as un destiné et qu'il est impossible de changé cela même si vous n'êtes pas ensemble pour l'instant et...

Alice! la coupai-je, Premièrement, je n'ai jamais pensé que ça se rendrais jusqu'à l'à et deuxièmement, il ne ce pense rien entre lui et moi..._pour l'instant, _pensais-je silencieusement

Alice c'est enfin calmé. Mais à ajouté :

-Je comprends.

-Merci Alice, tu es vraiment la plus...

-Mais je ne crois pas que Jacob te pardonnera, me coupa-t-elle

-Quoi! Il est au courant?

-Oui, dit-elle mal à l'aise

-Alice! criai-je agacé

-Je n'avais pas le choix! Il m'a vu marché en direction de ta chambre avec presque de la fumé qui me sortais des oreilles.

-Et...m'impatientai-je

-Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais dans cet état là et j'ai été obligé de lui dire la vérité et de lui montré la photo.

-Ho non!

J'étais complètement cuite! Comment allai-je me sortir de ce pétrin?

-Ce n'est pas tout, me dit Alice encore plus mal à l'aise que tout à l'heure

-Quoi! dis-je anxieuse

-Il est allé avertir Aro

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase! J'étais vraiment cuite, morte et condamné à allé en enfer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Alice, je suis sûr que tout va s'arrangé

À ce moment même, Jacob est entré dans ma chambre suivis d'Aro. Jacob n'avait pas du tout l'air content. Il était peiné et fâché. Ça se voyait dans son visage. Aro lui, avait l'air beaucoup plus calme que Jacob, mais il n'avait pas l'air content lui non plus.

-Jacob, je suis tellement désolé, laisse-moi t'expliqué et...

-Non! me coupa-t-il furieux, je ne veux rien entendre!

-Mais...,essayais-je de dire avant qu'il me recoupe la parole pour une deuxième fois

-Bella, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi mais tu ne me donne pas le choix.

-Jacob, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

J'ai tourné la tête vers Alice, elle avait la tête vers le bas. Elle savait tout et elle avait essayé de me le caché.

-Bella, je suis désolé mais tu n'auras plus le droit d'allé voir Edward. Ta relation avec lui est interdite et tu ne pourras plus lui parlé ni le voir. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix de t'infligé ses conditions.

Des larmes ont commencé à coulé sur mes joues. Comment pouvait-il me faire cela? Moi qui croyais qu'on était amis.

-Désolé Bella, me dit Jacob en quittant ma chambre suivis d'Aro qui m'a fait un regard d'excuse.

Je n'allais pas bien. Alice était à mes côté l'air extrêmement désolé. Ne plus pouvoir voir Edward me faisais mal... vraiment, vraiment mal. Alice est venue me faire une énorme caresse et j'ai fondu en larme. Elle me tapotait le dos, ce qui me faisait du bien mais je ressentais toujours la peine et la douleur en moi. Comment allai-je survivre?

Ce la faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas vue Edward, je m'ennuyais énormément de lui. Alice avait été avec moi pendant les deux longs jours sans Edward. Ma peine ne s'était pas du tout améliorée. Elle ne s'améliora jamais. Soudain, Alice est retenti en sautillant, comme pour m'annoncé une bonne nouvelle.

-Bella, Bella. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi...

**Re salut! :)**

**Comme vous avez pu le remarqué, cette photo dans le journal a apporté que du négatif. Mais, il y aura-t-il du positif qui va surgir dans le prochain chapitre?**

**À suivre...**

**Bisou xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**Bon, voyons c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle d'Alice?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Je ne voyais pas comment il pourrait y avoir une bonne nouvelle avec la vie que je menais pour l'instant.

-Bon, Alice. Épate-moi et dis-moi quelle est ta bonne nouvelle.

-Oh, pour t'épaté tu peux être sûr que je vais le faire, dit-elle fièrement

-Dis-moi Alice.

-Jacob part pour trois jours avec son père.

Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était une bonne nouvelle. À part que je n'aurais pas Jacob dans mes pattes pendant trois jours.

-Alice, je ne vois pas la bonne nouvelle la dedans.

-Bella, je t'annonce officiellement que pour les trois prochains jours, tu t'en vas chez Edward. J'ai déjà tout arrangé avec Edward et Carlisle, son père adoptif.

À présent je comprenais cette bonne nouvelle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Alice aurait été voir Edward et Carlisle pour arrangé ce genre de surprise. Wow! Je suis si heureuse que je suis en train de sauté de joie.

-Euh, Bella, intervient Alice, Il y a une condition, je dois t'accompagné.

J'ai sauté dans ses bras et j'ai ajouté :

-J'accepte cette condition avec plaisir.

Elle ressentait la même joie que je ressentais. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse que je l'étais présentement. Soudain, Emmett est apparut dans le cadrage de porte.

-Y a-t-il une fête ici et je n'ai pas été invité?

-Non, mais tu devras te passé de moi pour la fin de semaine, lui annonçai-je

-Pourquoi, où vas-tu?

-Chez Edward, avec Alice

-Euh...chez celui qui conduit la limousine?, me demanda-t-il

-Oui, confirmai-je

-Euh...Bella je crois qu'il serait plus sage que je vous accompagne.

-Mais pourquoi donc? demanda Alice

-Croyez-moi, je dois vous accompagné.

-Si ça te semble nécessaire, acceptai-je

-Bella, il faut vite faire tes valises, m'averti Alice

-Oui, mais j'apporte quoi?

-Je m'en occupe, va plutôt t'occuper pendant que je fini tes valises.

J'ai décidé d'allé au bord de ma fenêtre pour examiné la charmante maison que j'allais être hébergé cette fin de semaine. J'avais hâte, je ne tenais plus en place. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais quand est-ce qu'il faudrait s'y rendre.

-Alice, quand partons-nous ?

-Euh...Carlisle m'a dit qu'il nous contacterait dès que tout sera prêt.

-Penses-tu que cette petite fin de semaine restera dans le secret pour Jacob?

Elle a soupiré :

-Je l'espère

J'ignorais comment Jacob allait réagir s'il l'apprenait. Il ne réagirait sûrement comme je le souhaite. Il m'interdirait sûrement tout contact en dehors du château ou même il demanderait à Aro de congédier Edward de son poste de conducteur de limousine. J'ai frémis à cette idée, je sais que ce sera sûrement cela que Jacob ferait. Il serait prêt à tout pour que je ne voie plus Edward. J'ignorais aussi comment allons-nous faire pour garder cette petite fin de semaine secrète. D'ailleurs, ceci me surprend que Jacob n'ait pas pris grand précautions. Tant pis, il aurait dû le faire. C'était à lui d'y pensé!

-Bella, que prévois-tu faire en fin de semaine? J'ignore si je dois te faire apporté des vêtements chic ou des vêtements qui son très beau mais que tu pourras les salir.

-Apporte les deux et on verra.

-Bonne idée!

Soudain, le téléphone à sonné, Alice à sauté sur le téléphone et à décroché pour répondre. Je trouvais ça gentil de la part d'Aro de me laissé partir comme ça chez Edward en compagnie d'Alice et...d'Emmett ce, même si Jacob me l'avait interdit. Je dois remercier Aro, je vais le faire à mon retour.

-Merci Carlisle, oui c'est ça, à tantôt, dit Alice a Carlisle qui était à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Ils sont prêt, m'annonça-t-elle en raccrochant le téléphone, je lui ai dit que nous arrivons dès nous serions prêt. Va donc voir si Emmett est prêt.

**(Point de vue Edward)**

J'étais si heureux de la savoir chez moi pendant la fin semaine. J'avais tellement hâte qu'elle arrive que je ne tenais plus en place, comme un gamin qui attendait impatiemment le jour de Noël. Alice avait été très aimable de me prévenir de ce que ce stupide Jacob avait interdit à Bella. Elle s'inquiétait tellement sur l'état de Bella qu'elle m'avait demandé si ça me dérangeais qu'elles viennent passer la fin se semaine chez nous pendant que Jacob et son père partais passer le week-end ensemble. Biensûr, j'avais répondu un grand OUI. Ma famille avait tellement hâte d'enfin rencontrer Bella. Soudain, quelqu'un à frapper sur ma porte de chambre, c'était Carlisle.

-Edward, je viens d'appeler Alice, ils arrivent dès que le frère de Bella sera prêt.

Qu'est-ce que le frère de Bella venait faire dans le sujet?

-Comment ça, _dès que le frère de Bella sera prêt?_

-Ah, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas prévenue. Emmett accompagne Bella, Alice m'a dit qu'Emmett croyait cela nécessaire, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, mais bon. En tout cas, ta Bella ne devrait pas tardé, dit-il en sortant de ma chambre après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil

J'aimais la façon qu'il disait _ta_ Bella. Oui, je voudrais qu'elle soit mienne. Mais c'étais presque impossible et je n'aimais pas pensée que je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir à mes côté, mariée avec moi. Soudainement, j'ai entendu la sonnette sonner. Elle est enfin arrivée.

**Je m'excuse, mon chapitre n'est pas très long.**

**Mais mon prochain chapitre arrive bientôt :)**

**A+**

**Bisou xxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**_Voyons voir ce qui se passe dans le chapitre qui suit..._**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_**

**_Bisou xxx_**

**(Point de vue Edward)**

Je me suis levé en vitesse de mon lit et je suis descendu en bas pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Bien sûr, Esmée m'a laissé aller ouvrir la porte seul. Elle était aimable ma mère. Je sautais d'excitation d'enfin avoir Bella chez moi, pour la fin de semaine. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle avait un magnifique sourire. Je ne pouvais décrire ce que je ressentais présentement dans mon cœur, c'était comme des milliers de papillons qui courraient dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Je lui aie rendu son sourire le plus parfaitement possible, il était tellement parfait que même Alice, qui était au côté de Bella, en était gêner. J'ai vue les pommettes de Bella rougir.

-Salut, lui dis-je de me voix la plus accueillante

-Salut, me répondit-elle gêner

-Salut, Alice. Merci encore une fois pour ton appelle.

-De rien, c'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire.

Je leurs aie fait signe d'entrée. Dès qu'elles fussent à l'intérieur, j'ai fermé la porte. Mais à ce moment même, quelqu'un m'a bloqué la porte de son pied. Cela venait de l'extérieur. Soudain, j'ai vue que c'était Emmett qui essayait d'entré. Je l'avais oublié celui là! Il était tellement protecteur envers sa petite sœur, mais il pouvait être tellement gentil ... quand il le voulait.

-Oh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'avertir, s'excusa Bella, mon frère voulait nous accompagné.

-J'étais au courant, Carlisle m'a prévenue. Il n'y aucun problème, dis-je à l'intention d'Emmett en souriant.

Esmée est arrivé avec un grand sourire à l'intention de Bella.

-Je suis si contente de rencontrée la magnifique Bella. On entend souvent parlé de toi ici, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

Il fallait qu'elle rajoute ses mots à sa phrase! Bien sûr, j'étais gêner qu'elle révèle ceci. Mais Bella en avait l'air contente que je parlais souvent d'elle.

-Bonjour Emmett, nous sommes très heureux de te t'avoir ici ce week-end, bonjour Alice. Vous pouvez mettre vos valises ici, dit Esmée en montrant du doigt un petit coin à côté de la porte d'entrée, venez au salon rencontrée nos jumeaux Jasper et Rosalie. Et aussi, Carlisle.

Emmett et Alice ont suivi Esmée, mais Bella resta un moment à mes côté. Elle m'a révélée que ses trois jours sans me voir ont été très long je lui aie de même. Après, nous, nous sommes dirigés vers le salon où nous attendaient Emmett, Alice et le reste de ma famille. En entrant dans l'entrée du salon, Emmett avait les yeux fixée sur ma sœur Rosalie. Celle-ci s'en comptait chanceuse, mais elle n'était pas surprise non plus. Aucun jeune homme ne lui résistait. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils lui trouvent à ma sœur. Tant qu'a Jasper, il avait d'yeux que pour Alice. Alice avait l'air d'être intéresser elle aussi. Mes parents ne savaient pas comment réagir, ils étaient aussi bouche bée que moi et Bella. Il avait un énorme silence qui régnait dans le salon. Bella et moi avons échangé un regard interrogateur. Bon, deux autres personnes vont sûrement se rajoutés à notre famille, Alice et Emmett!

**(Point de vue Emmett)**

Elle était si belle. Je n'avais jamais pensé imaginer ressentir ce que je ressentais présentement. Il faut que je lui parle mais, aucun mot ne veut sortir de ma bouche. Peut importe, elle était la plus jolie à mes yeux.

**(Point de vue Rosalie)**

Je voyais qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec les yeux ronds, je n'étais pas très surprise. Je le sais que personne ne me résiste. Il est quand même mignon _cet_ Emmett. Je le vois dans ses yeux qu'il cherche quoi me dire, c'est si beau à voir, un jeune homme qui tripe sur vous, même si je suis habituer.

**(Point de vue de Jasper) **

Ce moment était magique, je ne voyais qu'elle. Tout était beau sur elle, ses yeux, ses cheveux et son petit air de lutin. J'ignore ce qu'elle pense de moi. Mais j'espère le découvrir...

**(Point de vue Alice)**

Wow! Cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas vu Jasper. À l'époque je ne lui trouvais rien d'intéressant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est complètement différent, une bouffé de joie m'a envahie dès que je l'aie vu.

**(Point de vue Edward)**

Cela faisait environ cinq minutes qu'on entendait seulement le silence. Soudain, ma mère à accrocher un vase et il a tombé sur le sol, ce qui à réveiller nos endormie amoureux. Les quatre avaient l'air extrêmement gêné. Ma mère s'est excusée et elle à tout ramasser. Moi et Bella avons lâché un fou rire. Nous, nous sommes regarder et je lui aie fait signe de me suivre. Je suis sorti de la maison pour aller dans le petit champ de fleurs, où, moi et Bella avons faillis s'embrasser. Mais, malheureusement, les paparazzis, sont arrivé et nous ont envahi de photo, ce qui à causer la catastrophe. J'ai jeté un regard derrière vers moi pour m'assurer que Bella me suivait, et oui, elle se tenait derrière moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Rendus au milieu du magnifique champ qui séparait ma maison et le château, je me suis assis, Bella a fait de même. Je l'aie regardé pendant un moment, elle était si belle. Elle avait de belles pommettes rouges des beaux yeux noisette. Je me suis approché d'elle pour mieux l'admirer, elle ne bronchait pas, c'étais bon signe.

-Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-elle

Je commençais à stresser, avais-je fait quelque chose d'incorrecte?

-Oui, je suis à toi, répondis-je

-Edward, je ne sais pas trop comment commencer...

-Et si, tu commençais par le commencement, lui dis-je en souriant pour cacher mon anxiété.

-Edward, je suis réellement accrocher à toi, je sais que j'ai un destiné mais...Edward je t'aime. Comme je te l'aie dit tout à l'heure, les deux jours sans toi m'ont paru extrêmement long, je pensais juste à toi. J'ignore si Alice te l'as dit mais, j'ai pleuré et rester enfermé pendant les deux jours.

-Oui Bella, Alice m'en a parlé. Bella, je ressens la même chose que toi, Bella...je t'aime.

Elle a sourit, moi aussi. Nous étions vraiment heureux d'avoir enfin révéler notre amour l'un envers l'autre. Soudain, Bella s'est encore plus approcher de moi, et mes lèvres se sont posé sur ceux de Bella avec une grande joie.

**_Je paris que vous allez dire « Enfin, ils se sont embrassé ! :) » Et oui! Ils se sont enfin embrassés, mais ce n'est pas fini..._**

**_Rendez-vous à mon 12ième chapitre dans peu de temps :)_**

**_GROS bisou à tous xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**Vous avez sûrement hâte de voir leurs magnifique fin de semaine ensemble. Et bien la voici!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Bisou xxx**

**(Point de vue Bella)**

Je n'étais pas du tout consciente en ce moment. C'était si... magique! Depuis ce temps que j'attendais ce moment pour lui déclarer mon amour pour lui. Mais, j'ignorais que lui aussi attendait ce moment. J'étais si heureuse. Je me fichais d'avoir brisé la loi. Je le savais que je n'avais pas le droit de fuir Jacob...mon destiné. Je devrais malheureusement me marier avec Jacob, que je le veuille, ou non. Mais le problème c'est que j'étais à peu près sûr de trois choses. Un, Edward était mon destiné dans mon cœur, deux, une part de lui désirait être avec moi pour toujours, et trois, j'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. J'aimais l'idée d'être avec Edward et non avec Jacob. Pour moi Jacob était mon meilleur ami, quant à Edward, mon prince charmant dont j'ai toujours rêver. Quand ses lèvres se sont écartées des miennes, tout est devenu clair. Je désirais Edward. Edward me regardais attentivement, il m'a aussi donné son sourire irrésistible.

-Pas mal, me commenta-t-il en riant

-Merci, toi aussi, répondis-je

-Bella, je suis désolé de t'infliger cela..., commença-t-il

-M'infliger quoi? De quoi parles-tu?

-Bella, tu as un destiné.

Cette phrase je l'avais entendu plus qu'une fois. Elle commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Mais je me fichais d'avoir un destiné. J'aimais Edward, point final!

-Edward, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je t'aimais. Jacob aura qu'à vivre avec. Il y a sûrement une solution pour détourner mon mariage avec Jacob.

Edward rit.

-Bella, tu es si drôle. J'aimerais que ce soit si simple, mais je ne crois pas que cela se fait.

-Mais pourquoi donc! m'empotai-je, Pourquoi se marier avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas!

-Bella, j'aimerais tellement t'aider mais, moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Ton père doit avoir choisi cela.

Quoi! Mon père était derrière tout cela! Mon père qui me disait toujours qu'il ne s'inquiéterait jamais de mon choix. Et là c'est lui qui choisi.

-Je ne s'avais pas que c'était mon père qui avait choisi cela.

-D'après moi c'est lui car je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu choisir cela puisque ta mère est...

-Je comprends, tu as sûrement raison.

-Bella, on reparlera de cela plus tard, en attendant, tu devrais aller vider tes valises dans ta chambre.

-Bonne idée! Cela va me changer les idées.

Nous nous sommes levés d'un bond et nous sommes partis vers la maison. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi mon père a pu choisir une tel décision. Me semble que ça ne se fait pas obligé sa fille de se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas. En plus, si je me marie avec Jacob, se serais comme si je me marierais avec mon meilleur ami, cela briserais toute notre amitié. C'est complètement ridicule comme décision! Et je compte bien en faire part à mon père. Mais comment lui dire sans le blesser? Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il le prenne mal. Ou même qu'il s'en veuille. S'il a pris une telle décision, c'est peut-être qu'il a une bonne raison, je vais l'appeler ce soir et je vais le lui demander. En plus cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas parlé à mon père, et en même temps je pourrais lui demander des nouvelles de mes amis, s'il les a vus.

En arrivant dans la maison, Esmée m'a dit qu'Emmett et Alice m'attendais en haut.

-Edward, pourrais-tu montré à nos inviter où sont leurs chambres? demanda Esmée

-Avec plaisir, répondit-il à sa mère avec un énorme sourire

Nous nous sommes rendus à l'escalier et avant de les monter j'ai dit à Edward :

-Elle est si aimable ta mère

-Oui, je suis amplement d'accord. Elle est une personne si douce et généreuse. Carlisle aussi d'ailleurs, je sui si content d'avoir tombé sur des parents adoptif comme eux.

-Pourquoi tu as dû te faire adopter? demandai-je

-Je te raconterai demain quand nous irons faire une randonner en cheval.

-Un randonner en cheval! m'exclamai-je heureuse

-Et oui, tu vas voir c'est extravaguant!

Il m'a sourit et a monter les escaliers, j'ai fais tout de même. Arriver en haut, Alice et Emmett nous attendaient pour savoir où sont leurs chambres.

-Suivez-moi, nous dit Edward, Alice, voilà ta chambre, tu es à côté de Rosalie.

-Merci, dit Alice

Edward nous a emmené un peu plus loin et nous a dit :

-Voilà ta chambre Bella, j'espère qu'elle te plait.

-Oui, elle est parfaite, dis-je

-Attendez, intervint Emmett, j'aimerais avoir la chambre à côté de celle de ma petite sœur.

-Emmett! m'énervais-je

-Oui, bien sûr, tu peux la prendre, accepta Edward.

-Ha oui! Juste en passant, je voulais te prévenir que je dors _toujours _la porte ouverte, prévint Emmett

-Emmett, là ça en est trop!, m'énervais-je encore plus

-Ce n'est rien Bella, m'apaisa Edward, Merci pour l'information

Edward s'en alla vers l'escalier mais Emmett l'a intercepté et il a demandé :

-Avant que tu descendes au ré de chausser j'aurais une petite question : Où est la chambre de Rosalie?

-Ho, elle est à côté de celle de Carlisle et Esmée. Ha oui! Juste en passant, eux aussi dorment _toujours_ la porte ouverte.

Edward et moi avons lâché un petit rire discret, quant à Emmett, il était complètement bouché et frustré de l'être.

Quand Edward à disparu, Emmett à lâcher :

-Il m'énerve celui là!

Et il est parti vers sa chambre. Qu'il dise ce qu'il veut, il va devoir endurer Edward encore un bout de temps. Je prévoie voir Edward souvent après cette magnifique fin de semaine...Que Jacob le veuille...ou non! Je m'arrangerai pour le fuir à son retour. De toute façon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon destiné qu'il tous les droits sur moi. Et je compte bien le lui faire comprendre! Oui, je suis têtu et je l'avoue.

-Bella? Le souper est prêt, m'averti Edward

-Oui, j'arrive!

**(Point de vue Jacob Black)**

Je me demandais si Bella me pardonnerais à mon retour. D'ailleurs, je me demandais aussi ce qu'elle était en train de faire pendant mon absence. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, Aro m'avait promis qu'il ne laisserait pas Bella faire des folies. Je pouvais lui faire confiance, j'en étais sûr. Je sais que ce que j'ai infligé à Bella l'a rendait malheureuse, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle le voit. C'était trop risquer, elle pouvait tomber amoureuse de lui, et lui d'elle. Ils avaient déjà commencé à ce tourné autour et je n'acceptais pas cela. Elle était à moi, je suis son destiné. Et personne ne va changer cela, même pas ce satané Edward Cullen.

**(Point de vue Bella)**

Le souper à été fantastique, la famille d'Edward est vraiment sympathique. Je me suis amusée toute la soirée et j'en suis vraiment heureuse. Edward est si gentil. Je le trouve exceptionnelle. J'ignore comment je pourrais survivre sans lui. Sa présence est si importante pour moi qu'il me serait impossible de survivre sans lui maintenant que je le connais. J'ai passé une journée magnifique et mon séjour vient de commencer. J'ai tellement hâte à demain. Une promenade en cheval, c'est tellement romantique, surtout en compagnie d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux comme activité pour demain. Quelqu'un à frapper soudainement à ma porte de chambre.

-Puis-je entrer? demanda Edward

-Oui, entre!

Il est entré et s'est assis sur mon lit.

-Rosalie et Jasper t'apprécie beaucoup. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit tout à l'heure et je tenais à ce que tu le saches, me dit-il

-Merci d'être venu me le dire. Tu sais, ta famille est merveilleuse Edward.

-Carlisle et Esmée te trouve particulièrement charmante, ils sont vraiment content de t'avoir parmi nous pour les trois jours qui suivent.

-Ils sont si gentils, tu les remercieras de ma part.

-Bella, tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous, n'importe quand. Jour comme nuit. Si un jour tu as besoin de te vider l'esprit ou de te défouler car Jacob est insupportable, tu pourras toujours venir ici.

Il y a eu une petite minute de silence. Je le regardais attentivement et il faisait de même. Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus du mien. Je pouvais sentir son haleine fraîche chatouiller mon visage. Soudain, ses lèvres se sont posé à peine sur les miennes mais Alice est entrée sans frapper et nous a dit mal à l'aise :

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, voulez-vous que je repasse?

-Non c'est correcte, je m'en allais de toute façon, dit Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil, bonne nuit Bella, rajouta-t-il avant de quitter ma chambre

-Bonne nuit Edward, répondis-je

-Je m'excuse je ne voulais pas vous dérangez, s'excusa Alice quand Edward fût parti

-Fais-toi en pas avec ça Alice, je te pardonne.

-Je suis venu te dire que demain je resterai avec Jasper pendant que tu iras passer du temps avec Edward. Je ne veux pas te dérangez comme je viens de faire.

-Merci Alice, ça à l'air de bien marcher entre toi et Jasper.

-Il ne se passe rein pour l'instant mais disons que peut-être bientôt, il se passera quelque chose. Bon, je vais y aller, je suis crevé. Bonne nuit Bella, me souhaita-t-elle

-Bonne nuit Alice, lui souhaitai-je à mon tour

Elle a quitté ma chambre en refermant ma porte avec douceur. Moi aussi j'étais crevé mais aussi très exciter pour ma journée de demain que j'attendais avec impatience. C'est avec cette bonne humeur que je me suis endormie en pensant à Edward.

Encore une fois, c'est Alice qui m'a réveillé le lendemain.

-Bella! Allez lève toi, tu ne veux quand même pas manquer ton rendez-vous avec Edward.

-Oui, oui. J'arrive. Donne-moi encore une minute.

-Bella, je t'ordonne de te levé!

(...)

-Ok, je vais aller dire à Edward que tu aimes mieux passer ta journée enfermer dans ta chambre à dormir, dit-elle avec sérieux

-Non! Ok je me lève! Je m'habille et je descends.

-D'accords, mais si tu n'es pas descendu dans cinq minutes, je reviens te chercher avec force, m'averti-t-elle en quittant ma chambre

Je s'avais qu'Alice était sérieuse. Je ne devais pas la confronter. J'avais seulement cinq minutes, je ne devais pas les gaspiller. Je devais me dépêcher. Quand j'eu enfin fini de m'habiller, je suis descendu rejoindre les autres avant qu'Alice ne pogne les nerfs.

-Bon matin, me dit Esmée quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine

-Bon matin, lui dis-je en souriant

-Que prendrais-tu pour déjeuner ce matin ma chérie, crêpes ou gaufres? me demanda Esmée

-Crêpe s'il vous plait. Edward n'est pas là?

-Non, il est parti nourrir les chevaux avec Carlisle. Ils reviendront dans pas long. Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera à l'heure pour votre rendez-vous, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

Soudain, Rosalie est arrivée dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-elle

-Salut Rose, aurais-tu vue mon frère par curiosité?

-Non, je me posais la même question que toi. Il doit être encore au lit. Tu sais, les gars c'est tellement paresseux.

-D'accords avec toi, répondis-je en riant

Rosalie m'a rejoint dans mon hilarité.

-Tiens ma belle, me dit Esmée en me donnant mon assiette de crêpe, toi rose, que veux-tu?

-Même chose que Bella, répondit Rose, À propos, Bella j'aimerais te parler en privée, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, j'arrive, lui dis-je

Je suis allé rejoindre Rosalie dans un petit coin du salon où elle m'a demandé :

-D'après toi, comment montrer à Emmett que je le trouve de mon goût?

Rosalie m'avait prise par surprise, je connaissais mon frère, mais pas suffisamment pour savoir ses critère d'amour. Je voyais que lui aussi avait un faible pour Rosalie, mais je ne savais pas à quel point.

-Euh...d'après moi tu devrais juste rester toi-même pour l'instant. Et quand tu seras sûr de ton coup, tu iras le voir et lui dire. Mais Rosalie je vais t'avouer un secret, je suis sûr que lui aussi te trouve de son goût.

-Tu crois? Je ne suis pas surpris mais, je vais attendre avant de lui dire. À moins qu'il le fasse avant moi. Merci Bella, me remercia-t-elle avant de se rendre à la cuisine

Soudain Alice me fit le saut et me dit :

-Bella! Tu n'es pas encore habiller? Vite vas-y, Edward s'en vient te chercher.

-Oui mais, que vais-je mettre?

-Argh! Viens, je ne vais quand même pas te laisser t'habiller toute seule, je ne veux pas que tu aies l'air d'une personne mal habiller. Imagine ta réputation.

J'ai suivis Alice qui se rendait à ma chambre.

-Bon, essaye ça, c'est quelques chose de beau, mais que tu peux porter pour faire du cheval, essaye le et tu me le montreras quand tu l'auras enfilé.

Elle est sortie de ma chambre. Elle m'avait donné un jean foncé avec une blouse bleu avec de jolis boutons blancs. Je la trouvais un peu chic à mon goût mais je crois que je vais m'abstenir de le dire à Alice. Après avoir enfilé les fameux habits _pas chics_ d'Alice je suis sorti lui montrer ce que cela donnait.

-Parfait! commenta-t-elle, maintenant descend, Edward t'attend.

Rendue en bas Edward était à l'entrée. Je suis allé le rejoindre en souriant. Nous étions dehors et Edward m'a dit :

-Jolies les habits, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu chic pour...

-Ne dit rien, l'interrompais-je, C'est Alice qu'il faut blâmer pas moi.

-Comme tu veux, me répondit Edward riant

Nous avons fait la course jusqu'à l'écurie pas loin de la maison d'Edward. Bien sûr, c'est lui qui ait gagné la course. En arrivant, il n'avait pas du tout l'air essouffler quant à moi, c'était totalement différent, j'étais à bout de souffle et en sueur.

-Je te laisser reprendre ton souffle je crois, rit-il

-Très drôle, réussis-je à dire

Après avoir enfin repris mon souffle, j'ai remarqué les deux chevaux qui avaient entre les enclos. Ils étaient magnifiques!

-Wow! dis-je émerveiller

-C'est pour cela que je t'ai emmené ici, dit Edward heureux d'avoir réussis à me faire plaisir, on va faire un tour?

-C'est sûr, répondis-je

Il a enlevé le premier cheval de l'enclos et m'a aider à embarquer dessus, j'étais un peu nerveuse. C'était la première fois que j'allais _faire_ ce genre d'activité. Je n'aurais jamais non plus_ pensé_ en faire. Il tenait le cheval pendant qu'il le faisait avancer. La sensation était si géniale que j'aurais pu rester sur le cheval toute la journée.

-Ça te plaît? me demanda Edward

-Tellement! répondis-je extrêmement heureuse.

-Si tu veux, tantôt quand tu seras plus à l'aise, je pourrai te montrer comment le contrôler toute seule.

-Avec plaisir!

Cela faisait un petit moment que moi et Edward parlons ensemble et je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise sur le cheval, c'est à ce moment que je lui aie dit qu'il pouvait me montrer comment le contrôler toute seule. Après ces explications, j'ai commençais à essayer de contrôler le cheval. Au début tout allait bien, mais soudain, j'ai voulus tourner mais j'ai perdu l'équilibre et j'ai tombé. Par chance, le cheval n'était pas très haut mais j'ai quand même eu mal. Edward est accouru vers moi.

-Bella! Ça va? Argh, je suis tellement idiot, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser toute seule.

-Non ça va, tentai-je de le rassurer même si j'avais très mal au dos et aux fesses

-Viens, allons voir Carlisle, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

Il est allé remettre le cheval dans son enclot et il est revenu me rejoindre. Il m'a porté jusqu'à la maison et m'a déposer sur leur canapé. Quand Emmett m'a vu, il s'en est pris à Edward :

-Franchement! Tu aurais pu en prendre soin au moins une heure!

-Je sais, j'ai été crétin, j'aurais dû plus l'a surveillé tu as raison de me...

-Edward! L'interrompais-je, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui aie perdu l'équilibre. Quant à toi Emmett, ferme là!

-Que ce passe-t-il? demanda Carlisle en descendant les escaliers

-Bella s'est blesser, il faudrait peut-être que tu l'examine.

-J'arrive, dit il

Rendus à mon côté il m'a demandé

-Où as-tu mal?

-Au bas du dos, répondis-je

Il a examiné mon dos et il m'a dit :

-Ce n'est rien de grave mais tu devant rester coucher un bout de temps

-Combien de temps? demandai-je étrangler d'inquiétude

-Environ trente minutes, je suis content que ce soit toi et non le cheval qui soit blesser car je n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui, après tout, je ne suis pas vétérinaire, rit-il

Il est reparti en haut pour faire je ne sais quoi.

-Bella, je suis tellement désolé, s'excusa-t-il encore une fois

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'étais rien Edward, alors arrête de t'excuser, je suis correcte.

-Je sais mais quand même, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. Je suis tellement idiot. Je t'invite à passer un après-midi fabuleux mais à la place je te blesse. Quel crétin je suis!

Visiblement, il ne voulait pas m'écouter. Alors j'ai plaqué mes lèvre sur les sienne pour deux rasions : Un, pour le faire taire et deux, car j'en avais vraiment envie. Mais notre baiser à durer le temps qu'il devait durer car encore une fois, Alice est venue l'interrompre en me disant :

-Bella c'est une catastrophe!

-Qu'y a-t-il de si grave? demandai-je inquiète

-Il faut vite aller rejoindre Aro au château car Jacob t'as menti, il n'est pas ton destiné, m'annonça-t-elle paniquer

**Et puis ce chapitre?**

**Le chapitre 13 bientôt!**

**Bisou xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Hum, Jacob n'est plus le destiné de Bella...Mais pourquoi? Comment Alice là su? Tant mieux, mais qui va le remplacer?

Ce sont toute des questions qui seront répondu dans le chapitre suivant.

À propos, mon histoire comptera entre 15 ou 16 chapitres. Oui, je touche à la fin bientôt.

Bonne lecture!

Bisou xxx

Je ne s'avais pas si j'avais bien entendu : _Jacob t'as menti, il n'est pas ton destiné. _Les paroles d'Alice revenaient sans cesse dans ma tête. J'ai resté immobile de bonne minutes sans rien dire en fixant le vide. Edward essayait de me réveiller en me disant :

-Bella ça va? Je comprends que c'est un choc. Nous allons arranger cela. Il t'a menti, ce n'est pas correct mais je vais être avec toi pour passer dans ce moment difficile.

Je ne trouvais pas la force de lui répondre. C'est sûr que cela m'enlève un grand poids que Jacob ne soit pas mon destiné, mais quand même. Je lui faisais confiance, il était mon meilleur ami et il avait trouvé la force de me mentir. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais même pas si je vais être capable de le regarder en face quand il va revenir. Je ne sais même pas non plus si je serai capable de lui reparler. Il a trahi la confiance que j'avais pour lui, c'est fini. Au moins il y avait du positif dans cette histoire, j'ai le choix libre. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Il fallait que j'aie voir Aro, je voulais savoir si j'avais le choix libre. Je commençais à ressentir la force de parler et de bouger.

-Alice, tu as raison, allons voir Aro. Je dois savoir comment se finira cette histoire. Edward, je dois partir, on se voit demain si tout se passe bien., dis-je en me levant prête à partir

Peut importe la douleur de mon dos et de l'ordre de Carlisle. Je trouvais la force d'y aller. Carlisle m'en voudrais et j'assumerai la conséquence

-D'accords, me répondit Edward sans comprendre où je voulais en venir, À demain alors.

-Oui, à demain, dis-je sûr de moi, viens Alice, allons voir Aro

Je l'aie pris par le bras et je l'ai entraîné vers la porte pour sortir.

-Bella, puis-je savoir pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi déterminé? me demanda Alice quand nous étions dehors en chemin pour le château

-Alice, tu m'a dis que Jacob n'était pas vraiment mon destiné, c'est ça?

-Oui

-Bon, et bien je vais épouser Edward, si le choix est libre, dis-je heureuse

-Ah, c'est super ça!, me dit-elle surprise

-Oui Alice, c'est super...vraiment super.

Le reste du trajet est resté silencieux, Alice était impressionner par ma détermination, j'étais tellement sûr de moi, je voulais épouser Edward, et maintenant que Jacob m'avait enlevé la raison qui m'en empêchait, il me restait juste à aller discuter avec Aro. En arrivant, nous avons monté l'escalier géant pour se rendre jusqu'au bureau d'Aro. Il était assis à sa chaise en train d'examiner des papiers.

-Aro? demandai-je afin qu'il sache que nous étions présente

-Ah! Vous êtes là. Je vous attendais. Bella, je suppose qu'Alice t'ai mise au courant.

-Oui, je l'ai averti, dit Alice

-Bon, je suis en train d'examiner les papiers qui ont été signé par Jacob. Il s'est fait passer pour ton père en les signant. Bella ton père n'a jamais choisi que tu aies un destiné. J'ai la preuve entre mes mains.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. J'avais beau en vouloir à Jacob, j'avais beau ne pas comprendre pourquoi m'avais-il menti, j'allais m'ennuyer de lui, il était mon meilleur ami. Je devais lui parler, savoir pourquoi. Dès son retour j'irai le voir. Lui dire à dieu pour le temps qu'il irait en prison. Lui dire aussi je l'aime, en amitié. Mais le sentiment d'amitié que je ressens pour lui est très fort. Je veux qu'il le sache. Je veux qu'il sache que dès son retour, je serai là prête à lui pardonner. Mais avant je dois savoir la raison de se mensonge qui va lui mener à la prison. Mais une question me démangeaient : Comment Alice l'a appris alors que Jacob est encore parti je ne sais où? Je devais poser cette questions et au plus vite.

-Alice, comment as-tu su pour Jacob?

-Bella j'ai appelé ton père.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? demandai-je

-Je voulais te faire une surprise en le faisant venir ici. J'aurais payé son billet d'avion et tous les autres frais qui viennent avec. Dans le fond il aurait eu un voyage gratuit pour venir te voir. Mais quand je l'ai appelé, je lui aie parlé de Jacob et il m'a dit ne pas savoir qui c'était. Je lui aie dit que c'était la personne qui t'était destiné. Il était sur le choc après que je lui aie dit cette révélation. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit ne jamais avoir signé des papiers. Il n'a jamais choisi cela. Bella, ton père t'aime et il s'ennuie de toi.

-Je dois voir Jacob, je dois lui dire qu'il a été crétin d'avoir inventé ce mensonge stupide. Je dois aussi lui qu'il est mon meilleur ami, que je vais m'ennuyer de lui, mais que je lui en veux énormément qu'il ait fait ce mensonge qui cause des problèmes. Et en plus qui va le mener en prison.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr qu'il va aller en prison. J'ai déjà contacté la police, ils viendront dès que Jacob reviendra demain, dit Aro

-Bella es-tu sûr d'avoir la force de lui dire au revoir? me demanda Alice inquiète de mon état, d'avoir la force de lui dire à quel point tu es déçu, triste et très fâcher de l'énorme problème qu'il a causé?

-Oui, dis-je avant de partir en sanglot

Je ne comprenais pas les sentiments que j'éprouvais présentement. Je lui en voulais, mais en même temps j'avais pitié de lui. J'étais mélangé dans ma tête à cause de mon énorme fatigue que je ressentais en moi.

-Aro, je vais emmener Bella dans sa chambre, je reviendrai ensuite j'ai à vous parlez, dit Alice en me dirigeant dans ma chambre.

Elle me flattait le dos pour me consoler mais ça n'aidait à rien.

-Je reviens tout de suite, dit Alice après m'avoir déposé sur mon lit

Elle est sorti de ma chambre en direction du bureau d'Aro.

**(Point de vue Alice)**

Pauvre Bella! Je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état. Je sentais qu'elle n'avait pas de force. Elle était exténuée après cette dure journée. La nuit commençais à tomber. Mais avant d'aller consoler Bella, je devais régler quelque chose. Je n'avais pas réussi à lui faire la surprise que je souhaitais en faisant venir son père, mais j'allais me reprendre. J'étais presque rendu au bureau d'Aro. J'allais régler cette histoire de choix libre. J'étais devant la porte de son bureau.

-Aro?

-Oui, assied-toi je t'écoute, me dit-il en me pointant une chaise à son côté.

-Puisque Jacob n'est plus le destiné de Bella, ils ne vont donc pas se marier ensemble ? demandai-je pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris la chose

-Cet exact.

-Bon, et bien Bella pourras donc choisir celui qu'elle aime du plus profond de son cœur et l'épouser? demandai-je encore une fois

-Oui, mais pour l'instant je ne vois personne qui a attiré le cœur de Bella

-Moi oui! dis-je excité de pouvoir lui révéler l'amour que Bella et Edward partageaient

-Mais qui? me demanda-t-il surpris

-Edward Cullen, chuchotai-je pour que personne ne nous entendent

-Mon chauffeur de limousine! rit-il

Il s'est mit à rire, non, pas à rire, à _se tordre de rire_. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Je ne comprenais pas, on ne riait pas quand il était question d'amour...ou de mode.

-Majesté, je vous prie d'arrêter de rire, on ne rit pas pour les goûts d'amour. Edward est un très bon garçon pour Bella, vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit-il en se raclant la gorge, je te prie de m'excusez. Donc tu dis que Bella et Edward s'aiment bien. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas eu le choix de vous donnez la permission d'aller passer cette petite fin de semaine chez la famille Cullen.

-Exactement!

-Bon, je te laisse la mission de le contacter pour lui donner mon accord, Charlie m'a donner tous les droits de décision concernant sa fille, donc voici ma réponse. Alice, je te laisse organiser ce mariage si, comme tu dis, l'amour de Bella et Edward est sérieuse, m'annonça-t-il

Je sautais de joie j'étais tellement heureuse d'organiser le mariage de ma meilleure amie.

-Mais il y a une condition, tu dois en parler à Bella avant pour qu'elle te donne son accord et je ne veux pas que tu fasses de préparatif avant d'avoir mis Jacob en prison, m'avertit-il lorsqu'il a compris que je m'existais.

-Compris, tentai-je de le rassurer

Je suis sortie du bureau heureuse avec un grand sourire satisfaite de ma future surprise pour Bella. J'allais appeler Edward pour lui dire la nouvelle extraordinaire. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, il aimait Bella. Dès qu'il la regardait ses yeux pétillaient. Je suis allé dans ma chambre et j'ai composé le numéro d'Edward. Par malheur, c'est Jasper qui a décrocher. J'étais très mal à l'aise. J'avais apporté une attention particulière sur lui l'autre jour. J'espérais qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Malheureusement, il y avait beaucoup plus de chance que la réponse soit oui à la place de non. Il était tellement beaucoup plus beau que la dernière que je l'avais vue il y a des années. En plus, il avait des manières de gentleman qui m'avaient extrêmement séduit.

-Bienvenue chez les Cullen miss Alice, dit Jasper en décrochant le combiné

J'ai figé, comment s'avait-il que c'était moi qui appelait?

-Comment sais-tu que c'est moi à l'appareil?

-Alice, on est au 20ième siècle, j'ai l'afficheur, rit-il

-Ah oui c'est vrai, excuse moi, essayai-je de me reprendre

-Que puis-je pour toi?, me demanda-t-il

-Et bien j'aimerais régler une histoire de mariage, pourrais-tu me passer ton frère s'il vous plaît?

-Edward? demanda-t-il

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me posait la question, il n'avait qu'un frère à ce que sache.

-oui, répondais-je

-Je te le passe, m'annonça Jasper

-Allo Alice, me dit Edward quelques minutes après ma conversation avec Jasper

-Salut, j'aurais une nouvelle à t'annoncer, dis-je excité

-Je t'écoute, dit-il sur ses gardes

-Cela concerne Bella

-Elle va bien j'espère? me demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet

-Oui, oui, oui, m'empressai-je de lui dire pour le rassurer, ne t'en fait. Elle est un peu épuiser à cause de cette grosse journée mais elle va bien. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je viens de parler à Aro et... il te donne la permission de l'épouser, annonçai-je heureuse de leur future bonheur

Il y a eu une petite minute de silence et après j'ai entendus pleins de questions chamboulé dans le combiné :

-Quoi? Tu es sérieuse? Je vais pouvoir épouser Bella? Di-moi que je ne rêve pas?

-Non, non. Tu ne rêve pas. As-tu la bague?

-Non, mais je reviens demain soir avec une bague et ma demande en mariage. Ne dit rien à Bella, ok?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien. Juste en passant, Emmett est-il encore chez vous?

-Oui, il dit qu'il reviendra chez vous demain, m'annonça-t-il

-Ah ok, on se revoit demain? demandai-je en sachant déjà la réponse

-Oui, c'est sûr, s'empressa-t-il de dire extrêmement heureux de l'annonce que je venais de lui faire.

J'étais vraiment contente d'avoir réussi ma surprise. Mais il restait encore une chose à régler : l'état de Bella. Je voyais en elle qu'elle était mélangée. Elle ne s'avait pas quel sentiment éprouvé face à cette histoire concernant Jacob. Elle était encore sur le choc de la révélation que je lui avais dit un peu plus tôt. Mais comment l'aidé? Je l'ignore, et cela me frustre.

**Et puis ce chapitre?**

**Comme vous avez pu le lire, Edward désir épouser Bella. Bella le désir aussi mais elle est quand même mélangé par rapport à comment réagir face à l'histoire concernant Jacob. Mais va-t-elle se rendre compte que même si Jacob va lui manqué pendant son temps de prison, elle trouvera la force de passer à travers ce moment difficile et de passer à autre chose...Comme par exemple : Passer le restant de ses jours avec Edward?**

**La réponse...très bientôt :)**

**Bisou xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Vous voulez avoir la réponse à vos questions?...les voici!

Bonne lecture!

Bisou xxx

**(Point de vue Bella)**

J'avais passé une nuit plutôt mouvementer. J'étais très nerveuse concernant la journée que j'allais avoir. Mais il y a avait une chose dont j'étais certaine : mon état était beaucoup mieux que hier. Mais il y avait encore une petite chose qui me chicotais, quand Alice est venue me rejoindre hier soir après avoir parlé avec Aro de je ne sais trop quoi, son attitude avait changé, elle était beaucoup plus sûr d'elle, comme si elle avait réussi quelque que, biensûr, que j'ignorais. Mais je n'allais pas trop porter attention sur ce détail aujourd'hui, j'avais des choses beaucoup plus urgente à penser. Comme par exemple : Jacob. Je me demandais quand allait-il revenir aujourd'hui. Je voulais avoir le temps de lui parler. J'allais demander à Aro si cela était possible. S'il pouvait me laisser au moins deux minutes avec lui, juste pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il faut que je lui dise. J'avais beau me sentir mieux que hier, je s'avais que tout allait chavirer encore une fois après le départ de Jacob. Mais je s'avais que j'allais sûrement me rétablir, mais sans l'oublier pour autant. Il y avait seulement une personne qui avait attiré mon cœur, une personne dont j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse : Edward. Mais cela n'empêchait en rien de chasser la peine que je ressentais face au départ de Jacob. Par contre j'étais certaine qu'il m'aiderait à passer au travers de ce moment difficile, il allait m'aider en acceptant de m'épouser. Je n'avais pas encore pu en toucher un mot à Aro, j'allais lui demander après le départ de Jacob. J'espérais n'avoir aucun autre destiné, je voulais le choisir moi-même, et j'avais déjà fait mon choix. Il ne me restait seulement à en parler à Aro.

-Bella? me signala Alice en entrant dans ma chambre, j'ai frappé mais personne ne répondais, donc je suis entrée.

-T'inquiète, fait comme chez toi, dis-je pour la mettre à l'aise

-Je venais voir comment tu allais, me dit-elle de sa petite voix anxieuse

-C'est beaucoup mieux qu'hier, en passant, je te remercie de m'avoir soutenue hier soir. J'en avais vraiment besoin, la remerciai-je

-Ça me fait plaisir

-Quand Jacob arrive-t-il? demandai-je

-Dans pas long, me répondit-elle plein de sympathie

-Aurai-je le temps de lui dire au revoir?

-Je l'ignore, mais si tu veux je peux aller le demander à Aro, me proposa-t-elle

-Tu ferais ça? demandai-je remplis de joie

-Pour ma meilleure amie? C'est sûr. Reste ici, je reviens avec la réponse à ta question, m'avertis-elle en sortant de ma chambre

J'espérais qu'Aro m'accorde le droit de parler à Jacob. C'était si important pour moi. Alice est revenue quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait le visage beaucoup moins heureux que tout à l'heure. Je m'inquiétais, pourquoi ce changement d'humeur?

-Alice? Qu'y a-t-il?

-Les policiers sont arrivé, Jacob ne tarde pas à arriver, m'annonça-t-elle, Aro te donne la permission de lui parler, mais seulement deux minutes. Les policiers ne veulent pas attendre plus de temps avant de l'emmené.

Au moins j'avais les deux minutes que je souhaitais avoir. Il fallait que je fasse vite, les policiers n'accepteront pas de m'accorder une minute de plus.

-Je veux voir Jacob dès qu'il arrivera, exigeai-je

-Malheureusement ça ne sera pas possible, Aro veut lui parler avant, il m'a bien avertis qu'il ne faut que nous ayons les dérangés, il viendra nous avertir quand tu pourras lui parler, dit-elle remplis de chagrin pour moi

J'espère qu'ils feront vite, je n'accepterai pas plus que cinq minutes à attendre. Soudain, un bruit est retentis, la grande porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir.

-Alice? demandai-je inquiète

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me relaxa Alice, tout va bien allez, j'en suis sûr.

C'était Jacob qui venait d'entrer. Il ne s'avait pas ce qui l'attendait dans le bureau d'Aro. Je me mis sur le bord de ma porte de chambre, sans toutefois m'avancer trop pour ne pas qu'il me voit. Aro l'attendait du haut de l'escalier.

-Jacob, vient s'il vous plaît, j'aurais à te parler, entendais-je Aro le dire à Jacob

-Tout de suite majesté, répondit Jacob

La porte du bureau d'Aro s'est refermé, malheureusement je ne pouvais plus rien entendre. Il fallait que j'attende mon tour. Il fallait aussi que je me retienne d'aller ouvrir la porte de ce fichu bureau sans patienter. Ça allait être difficile mais j'allais être capable.

-Courage, m'apaisa Alice, ce sera ton tour dans peu de temps.

Les minutes s'écoulaient vraiment, vraiment trop lentement. J'avais l'impression que c'était les minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Mes doigts tapotaient sur mon bureau de travail avec vitesse et impatience.

-Bella! s'énerva Alice, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter de taper avec tes doigt sur ton bureau, c'est si énervant.

-Oh, vraiment désolé, m'excusai-je

Cela faisait dix minutes que nous attendions, je commençais de plus en plus à perdre patience. C'est à ce moment que la porte du bureau d'Aro s'est ouvert, je me suis précipiter en dehors de ma chambre, Aro était au bord de la porte, il avait l'air de m'attendre.

-Bella, c'est ton tour. S'il vous plaît, pas plus que deux minutes. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre nos chers policiers.

-Oui majesté, répondais-je

Je suis entrée dans le bureau, Jacob était assis sur une des chaises poster à l'avant de l'immense bureau d'Aro.

-Je vais vous laisser seuls, je ne suis pas très loin si vous aviez de moi, nous dit Aro. Je vous pris de sortir s'il vous plaît, dit Aro en s'adressant au policiers.

Les policiers sont sortis du bureau. Je ne s'avais pas par quoi commencer, j'avais tellement de chose à dire à Jacob. En deux minutes seulement, c'était presque impossible.

-Jacob, commençais-je, je suis tellement désolé...

-Non Bella, m'interrompit-il, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai agis en idiot.

-Mais pourquoi, demandais-je au bout des larmes

-Si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je voulais être roi. Je ne s'avais pas que mon plan allait fonctionner, je croyais que j'allais être repérer avant que j'apprenne à te connaître, mais non, ça à marcher. Mais dès que je t'ai vu, je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux de toi. Ce n'était pas prévu dans mon plan que je tombe amoureux de toi. Le pire, c'est que je s'avais qu'à un moment ou un autre, on m'aurait repérer et emmené en prison, ce jour est arrivé. Mais quand je sortirai, tu seras la première personne que je viendrai voir. Je suis désolé aussi de t'avoir interdit de revoir Edward. J'ai vu que tu étais tombé amoureuse de lui, du coup, j'ai été jaloux. Mais je respecte ton choix. Je vous souhaite de bonne année ensemble.

Ça y est, j'ai fondus en larme, je suis allé me blottir dans les bras de Jacob, mon meilleur ami. Il me consolait, comme aurait fait mon grand frère s'il avait été là.

-Jacob, tu es mon meilleur ami, ne l'oubli pas, dis-je entre mes larmes

-Toi aussi Bella, je ne t'oublierai jamais. J'ai déjà hâte de te revoir après mon temps de prison.

-Je te le jure que je t'attendrai ici, en compagnie d'Edward, lui dis-je

-Merci, et s'il te plaît, transmet mes excuses à Edward de vous avoir empêché de vous voir, me demanda –t-il

-Promis

-Au revoir Bella

-Au revoir Jacob, à bientôt

Je lui aie fait une énorme caresse, après notre accolade, il est parti en compagnie des policiers. Je pleurais encore. Je suis sortie de la pièce pour me rendre dehors en compagnie d'Alice. Les policiers ont embarque Jacob dans leur automobile. Il m'a salué de la main, j'ai de même et...il est parti. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu Edward au loin qui s'en venait. Je me suis précipité dans ses bras pour lui chuchoter :

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi, me répondit-il

Il m'a consolé tout le temps que je pleurais. Il m'a emmené dans ma chambre avec Alice. Tout deux attendaient que mes pleurs s'achèvent. Ils se sont enfin achevés. Edward m'a dit :

-Bella, j'ai une déclaration à te faire.

**Et puis? Ça sent la demande en mariage :)**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**

**Bisou xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**Voici mon dernier chapitre!**

**Mais il reste mon épilogue :0) Alors c'est pas officiellement terminée.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Bisou xxx**

Une déclaration? Sur qu'elle sujet? Je n'y comprenais rien. Je ne comprenais encore moins le sourire d'Alice fendus jusqu'aux oreilles. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait?

-Une déclaration sur quoi? demandai-je sans rien comprendre

-Sur notre amour, m'annonça-t-il suivis de son sourire qui me faisait craquer à tout coup

Je ne comprenais encore moins. Sur notre amour? Est-ce positif ou négatif? À voir le sourire qu'il avait sur son visage et sur celui d'Alice, je me suis tourné vers le côté positif. Il fallait qu'il soit plus clair, qu'il me donne au moins un indice pour que je puisse deviner. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

-Pourrais-tu être plus clair? Me donner un indice? Je ne sais pas, quel que chose qui me dirait un peu plus de détail sur le sujet que tu veux discuter, demandai-je

Il rit.

-D'accord... Bella, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. J'aimerais que tu puisses m'offrir le plus beau cadeau qu'il me serait donné sur la terre, dit-il

Cela ne me disait rien. S'il voulait un cadeau, il aurait pu être plus clair et me dire quel est ce fameux cadeau.

-D'accord, dis-le moi et je vais te l'offrir, tentai-je

Il rit encore une fois, suivis du rire d'Alice.

Qui avait-il de si drôle? Je voulais savoir le cadeau qu'il voulait avoir.

-Ai-je manqué quelque chose de drôle?

-Bella, tu es si adorable parfois, rit Edward en me flattant la joue, Bella, le plus cadeau qu'on peut m'offrir... c'est toi, conclu-t-il

Oh...mais il m'avait déjà. Comment puis-je faire de plus que d'être avec lui. Il m'a déjà. Je suis à lui.

-Edward, je suis déjà à toi. Sois plus clair si tu veux que je comprenne car là je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir avec tes devinettes.

- Bella, suis moi, nous allons remonter à cheval, je te dirai tout cela là bas m'annonça-t-il

Cette idée m'apeurait, je ne voulais pas tenter une seconde fois de me faire mal au dos.

-Es-tu sûre? demandai-je inquiète

Il s'est avancé vers moi, il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et à chuchoté à mon oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin de toi. Je vais monter à cheval avec toi.

Il avait tenté de me convaincre, et il avait réussi.

-Euh...moi je crois que je vais vous laissez, j'ai...euh...j'ai un service à rendre à Aro, bafouilla Alice

Qu'elle était étrange!

-Allez viens, dit Edward en m'entraînant hors de ma chambre en direction de l'écurie.

Le chemin a été court. Nous marchions main dans la main. Lui et Alice avaient vraiment l'air de me caché quelque chose. Mais quoi? Je n'en avais aucune idée, cela commençais vraiment à me chicoter. Rendus à l'écurie, mon cœur battait fort, j'avais une petite crainte concernant de monté à cheval. La dernière fois, j'avais eu un empressement à le faire, j'avais vraiment hâte de monté à cheval. Mais je n'avais pas prévu tomber et de me faire sérieusement mal. Je faisais confiance à Edward, il fallait que j'accomplisse le défi.

-Prend ma main, me conseilla Edward

J'ai obéie, sans toutefois perdre ma crainte. Il m'a soulevé et en quelques secondes, j'étais sur le cheval. Il est venu me rejoindre peu de temps après. Il s'est assit dernière moi en me prenant par la taille. J'avais peur, mais en sa présence, c'était dix fois moins pire. J'étais tellement bien en sa compagnie. Ce la faisait à peu près cinq minutes que nous, nous promenions au dos du cheval, ma peur avait complètement disparu. Soudain, j'ai aperçu quelque chose, il y avait un truc autour du cou du cheval, je ne pouvais distinguer ce que c'était. Cela ressemblait à un collier en fleur, comme un collier hawaïen...mais dix fois plus beau. Il paraissait fait à la main.

-Edward, c'est quoi ce collier autour du cou de cheval? demandai-je intriguer

-Bella, regarde attentivement et tu verras autre chose, me conseilla-t-il tout souriant

J'ai regardé en prenant bien soin de remarquer tous les détails du collier et j'ai vue...une bague de mariage accrocher sur le collier en fleurs. Est-ce bien une bague de mariage? Je l'aie examiné comme il faut et... oui, c'était bien une bague de mariage. Était-elle pour moi? Venait-elle d'Edward? En tout cas, elle était magnifique. Elle brillait de mille feux. Elle était la plus belle de toute.

-Edward? C'est...qu...quoi? Une...bague de mariage? Pour moi?

J'ignorais pourquoi je bégayais, sûrement pour cause de l'émotion.

Il m'a sourit. Il nous a ramené à l'écurie. Il a débarqué du cheval et il a pris le collier magnifique en fleur qui était accroché au cou de l'animal. Il s'est mis à genoux et c'est là qu'il m'a demandé en me présentant la merveilleuse bague :

-Bella, tu es la seule personne au monde qui a pu attirer mon cœur. Je te veux pour l'éternité. Acceptes-tu de me faire le plus beau cadeau au monde, celui de m'épouser?

Une larme à rouler sur ma joue. J'ignorais que c'était cela qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Voilà pourquoi lui et Alice avaient l'air si étrange. Je comprenais tout maintenant!

-Oui, chuchotai-je, c'est sûr que oui!

J'étais tellement heureuse. Il s'est levé, il m'a soulevé et quelques secondes après, j'étais dans ses bras. Il m'a embrassé tendrement. J'aurais pu rester dans ses bras des heures.

-Merci, me chuchota-t-il à mon oreille

Il a pris ma main et à placer la bague sur mon annuaire.

-Elle est si belle! m'émerveillai-je

-Je suis content qu'elle te plaise, dit-il content de lui-même, viens, ma famille et Alice t'attendent chez moi, ils ont quelque chose à te proposer

Je me demandais ce que c'était. J'allais bientôt le découvrir à ce que je vois. Je venais à peine de franchir leur porte d'entrée, Alice m'a sauté dans les bras. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais après, j'ai compris qu'elle était heureuse pour moi, et aussi contente de devenir ma belle-sœur vu qu'elle était définitivement la petite amie et la future mariée de Jasper. Je s'avais qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt pour l'instant de se marier, mais Alice m'avait déjà annoncé que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard. Après, ce fût Rosalie qui me fit une caresse, maintenant que nous allions devenir belle-sœur, fallait bien qu'on se rapproche. Esmée, ma future belle-mère, ce fit une grande joie de me considérer enfin comme un membre de leur famille. De loin, Edward, Emmett et Jasper parlaient de je ne sais trop quoi. Mais j'ai pu entendre quelque mot de leur conversation :

-Bon, comme je vois, nous allons devenir beau-frère, dit Emmett par trop content

-Et oui! répondit Edward

Emmett se mit à rire et à répliquer :

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout le beau-frère

Et il lui fit l'accolade.

J'étais si heureuse que c'était enfin arranger entre eux.

-Bon, dit Alice, qui et ton organisatrice de mariage, il t'en faudra bien une

Je voyais où elle voulait en venir.

-Hum, fis-je semblant de réfléchir, je ne sais pas qui encore, je pensais plutôt à demander à Rosalie et Esmée

-Quoi? demanda Alice déçu

-Ben voyons Alice, non seulement je vais demander à Rosalie et Esmée d'organiser mon mariage, mais je vais te supplier de le faire toi aussi.

Elle s'est précipitée dans mes bras une seconde fois en me remerciant mille fois.

Je regardais Edward discuter avec ses frères et mon frère. Rosalie est allé se précipiter dans les bras d'Emmett et je l'ai ai même vu échanger un baiser, et bien, ils étaient ensemble. Edward m'a regarder, il m'a sourit de son sourire craquant suivis d'un clin d'œil. Je s'avais parfaitement que ces deux gestes voulaient, dire _Je t'aime._ Il allait devenir mien...et j'en étais extrêmement heureuse!

**Désolé pour ce délais...**

**A bientôt pour mon épilogue. :0)**

**Bisou xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Épilogue**

**Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le temps que cela a pris avant que je poste ce chapitre :( La raison de tout ce temps est que je suis tombé sur une fiction qui était excellente et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la lire ;) Bon, alors me voila de retour avec mon épilogue qui est aussi la fin de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Je suis désolé, mon épilogue n'est pas très long :(**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

10 ans plus tard

Me voilà, moi, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen reine de l'Italie (nda : je sais qu'il n'y a pas de reine en Italie mais bon, c'est mon histoire) La cérémonie c'est très bien dérouler. Mon mari, Edward Cullen s'améliore de jours en jours en ce qui concerne son rôle de roi. Au début, c'était très drôle de le voir réagir face à ces tâches de majesté, mais il s'est vite habituer. Mais mon bonheur ne s'arrête pas là, j'ai eu droit à une visite de Jacob deux ans après qu'il soit sortis de prison. Au début j'ai bien été choqué de savoir que cela lui a pris deux ans avant de venir me revoir, mais il avait une bonne raison. Il avait lui aussi rencontrer la femme de sa vie, Leah Clearwater. Je l'est aie invité à souper avec le petit frère de Leah, Seth Clearwater. Lui et Edward ont tout de suite formé une grande amitié à mon plus grand bonheur. Mais encore une fois mon bonheur ne s'arrête pas là. J'ai deux merveilleux enfants. Ma première s'appelle Carlie, une petite fille de quatre ans pleine de vie. Elle me ressemble particulièrement. Elle a hérité de mes yeux chocolat et de mes pommettes. Mon deuxième, un petit garçon de deux ans du nom de Lucas, lui c'est un petit Edward. Aussi charmeur que lui. Rosalie et mon frère Emmett ont eu trois enfants. Alice et Jasper, deux eux aussi. Toute notre famille est très heureuse. Comme vous pouvez voir ma vie a peut-être vécu des moments inattendus, mais elle a bien fini par se replacer.

**Et voilà, je peux maintenant dire que ma fiction est terminée. J'espère que vous avec eu autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos merveilleux reviews. Je n'en aie peut-être pas eu énormément mais ils me vont tous droit au cœur. Je prévois écrire d'autres fiction, meilleure que celle-ci car j'aurai appris de mes erreurs puisque _Destiné remplacé_ était ma première fiction.**

**Sur ce je vous dis à tous :**

**À la prochaine avec mes autres fictions!**

**Bisous à tous xxxxxxx**

**P-S : Merci encore pour tout vos encouragement** :


End file.
